


Forgotten Memories 3

by LuckyChances



Series: Forgotten Memories [3]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories 1 & 2. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Will Cain continue to support the young girl on her journey across OZ or will Zero final turn everyone against her and stop her from completing the task that the Mystery Man set? Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero force her hand, once and for all?





	1. Heartbreak

**Note: Welcome back to my play of Tin Man. Sorry, I took so long to get this started (nearly three years) I'm now transforming my plays into stories, this one I have just started (Look back to part one) Maybe awhile before I continue as I can't write this part as well. This is the Third part of 'Forgotten Memories' if you haven't read part one or two yet, I'd advise you to read from the beginning. (Which you will find if you click back to previous parts) If you can't remember how the second part ended don't worry I will remind you first.**

**Forgotten Memories:** Part Three

**Scene One**

(Wyatt tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter and starts to read it)

**Wyatt:** Oh my god!

**Susan:** What is it, Wyatt?

**Wyatt:** Adora is still alive!

(Susan looks at Wyatt with confusion)

**Susan:** How can she be?

(Wyatt looks down at the grave again)

**Wyatt:** That isn't Adora's grave.

(Susan looks down at the grave in shock)

**Susan:** Then who's grave is that?

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

**Wyatt:** You didn't kill Adora, but you did kill her unborn!

(Susan's mouth drops open as she stared up at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** Adora was 4 and half months pregnant; she was going to have a girl.

(Susan suddenly couldn't feel her legs and in the next moment found herself sitting on the hard ground)

**Liam:** Susan!

(Liam rushed over to Susan and knelt down beside her)

**Liam:** Are you alright?

(Susan felt something gentle land on her shoulder)

**Benji:** Susan feels Guilty.

**Susan:** _I killed a baby... An innocent baby._

(Susan whispered)

**Liam:** You didn't know... It wasn't your fault.

**Susan:** _I deserve the same._

(Liam looks confused)

**Liam:** What? What do you mean?

(Susan lifts her head and stares back up at Wyatt who is staring down at Dora's grave once again)

**Susan:** You were right... You should get your revenge.

(Susan slowly stands up as Liam starts to help her)

**Susan:** Wyatt...

(Wyatt continues to stare at the grave so Susan steps closer to him until she is beside him)

**Susan:** Here....

(Susan places her hand into her pocket and pulls out a knife and shoves it in front of Wyatt's nose)

**Susan:** Use this.

(Wyatt's eyes moved to the knife and stared at it)

**Susan:** I said take this and kill me now.

**Liam:** Susan, no!

**Susan:** Do you hear me, Wyatt Cain? Kill me, now!

(Wyatt slowly took the knife from Susan's hand)

**Wyatt:** You would deserve nothing less.

(Wyatt turned to face Susan with an unreadable expression)

**Wyatt:** But that would make me as bad as you, even worse...

(Susan lowered her head and looked down towards her feet)

**Wyatt: …** you are too important to the OZ.

(Susan slowly lifted her head to face Wyatt)

**Susan:** How can I be when I'm such an evil person?

**Wyatt:** Firstly, you're not evil as you didn't do this on purpose and secondly, you best punishment would be to live and to suffer from this memory. Yes, another memory to add with the rest of them.

(Wyatt turns his back on Susan)

**Wyatt:** And this...

(Wyatt raises Susan's knife in the air)

**Wyatt:** I will keep safe - From you, at least.

(Wyatt starts to walk back towards the front of the cabin)

**Wyatt:** Don't want you getting the same idea as you did last time when life wasn't going your way.

(Susan continued to stare after Wyatt as Liam and Benji stepped up each side of her)

**Benji:** Wyatt just hurt and scared!

**Liam:** He still shouldn't take it out on Susan; it's not her fault.

**Susan:** Yes, it is. I should never have let this happen. Wyatt is right; letting me live is the worse punishment ever.

(Susan starts to walk in the same direction that Wyatt went)

**Susan:** Another memory that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

(Liam and Benji shared a look and then followed after her)

**Susan:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt was now standing in front of Jeb's grave and slowly turned his head to face Susan with an annoyed look)

**Susan:** I know there is nothing I can say to...

(Susan stepped up beside Wyatt)

**Susan:** … to ease your pain.

(Wyatt turned his head back and continued to stare down at Jeb's grave)

**Susan:** But please believe me, when I say Jeb was still alive when I last saw him.

**Wyatt:** Well, he isn't now.

(They both stare down at Jeb's grave's as Wyatt placed his hand down on top of the stone marker before turning around and walking away from the cabin completely)

**Liam:** Susan...

(Susan slowly turned away from the grave and glazed over at Liam and Benji who are standing near the front of the cabin)

**Liam:** Shouldn't we....

(Liam turns his head in the same direction that Wyatt went and slowly turned back to find Susan back at him with a blank face)

**Liam:** What do you want to do?

(Susan slowly looked over at Wyatt who was now standing by the forest border with his back to them)

**Susan:** I want to... Turn back time.

(Wyatt slowly turned back around and gazed back over at her)

**Susan:** I wish....

(Susan started walking towards Wyatt)

**Susan:** … I went in the opposite direction.

(Susan stepped up right in front of Wyatt)

**Susan:** Opposite direction of your cabin.

**Wyatt:** You wished you never came back here... To help me rescue my son.

**Susan:** I wish, I never went to your cabin in the first place. And never met your family... All I have brought you is pain and sorrow.

(Wyatt's expression changes and starts to show concern)

**Susan:** I think it's best we part from now onwards.

(They both stare at each other for a moment and then Susan turns to face Liam and Benji)

**Susan:** Goodbye and thank you for everything.

**Liam:** Susan...

(Susan sticks her hand up in front of herself interrupts him)

**Susan:** I'm serious this time. I don't want either of you following me.

(Liam stares at Susan with a shocked look on his face)

**Susan:** It's best this way.

(Susan turned back around to face Wyatt and slowly took hold of his hand)

**Susan:** I will try my best to honor the Mystery Man. But I will continue on alone.

(Susan lowers Wyatt's hand again)

**Susan:** You need to find Adora and I need to find the man that brought me here.

(Susan starts to walk away before turning quickly turning back around)

**Susan:** Just one question...

(Wyatt turns around to face Susan)

**Susan:** Which way his south?

(Wyatt's lips start twitching)

**End of Scene One**

**Note: Could this be the final push for Wyatt? Or is there a slight chance of forgiveness. (Well it wasn't completely Susan's fault, was it?) The second scene will reveal that answer...**

 


	2. Feeling of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories 1 & 2\. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Will Cain continue to support the young girl on her journey across OZ or will Zero final turn everyone against her and stop her from completing the task that the Mystery Man set? Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero force her hand, once and for all?

**Forgotten Memories: Part Three**

Scene Two

 **Susan:** Just one question...

(Wyatt turns around to face Susan)

 **Susan:** Which way is south?

(Wyatt's lips start twitching)

 **Wyatt:** Answer me this, Susan - How do you expect to wander off on your own if you don't know which way to go?

(Susan grins back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I've always had a bad sense of direction.

(Wyatt walked closer to Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Believe me, I've noticed.

 **Susan:** Just give me the right direction and I'll be on my way.

 **Wyatt:** Well, South is that way.

(Wyatt lifts his head and raises his eyebrows towards the right of them)

 **Susan:** Thank you.

(Susan smiles at Wyatt before turning around)

 **Susan:** I will never forget all that you have done.

(Susan took a step forward before she felt a slight pressure on her shoulders)

 **Wyatt:** That is the wrong way.

(Susan turns back around with a confusing look on her face making Wyatt drop his hand)

 **Susan:** But you just said south was this way.

 **Wyatt:** South is that way.

 **Susan:** Then how can it be the wrong way?

 **Wyatt:** There is nothing more that way, except for the unwanted.

(One of Susan's brows lift higher than the other)

 **Susan:** What's the unwanted?

 **Wyatt:** The realm of the unwanted is a place where only criminals and murderers go.

 **Susan:** Why would the Mystery Man send me there?

 **Wyatt:** He never said anything about the unwanted.

(Susan turns her head the direction she was going to take before slowly turning back to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** He said to head south and that happens to be where this... whatever you call it... where the unwanted is.

(Wyatt grinned a little)

 **Wyatt:** Realm of the unwanted.

(Susan stares back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Whatever!

 **Wyatt:** The Mystery Man meant south of Central City. I'm sure he didn't mean this far out.

 **Susan:** He must have done.

 **Wyatt:** And how have you worked that one out. Oh, don't tell me...

(Wyatt looks up at the sky and takes a deep breath before slowly looking back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** … Your gut tells you.

(Susan grins back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Not my gut, but actual knowledge this time.

 **Wyatt:** Tell me then Susan Mackintosh... What is it that you do know?

 **Susan:** Well, the Mystery Man said I would find answers to my past which happens to be the person that brought me here. Right?

 **Wyatt:** If you say so...

 **Susan:** Well, if he was the person to bring me here, he is the only one who could know anything about my past.

 **Wyatt:** Wrong!

(Susan starts to look confused again)

 **Wyatt:** Zero seems to know about your past too. Maybe he brought you here, after all.

 **Susan:** But he said he wasn't.

 **Wyatt:** And you believe everything he says.

 **Susan:** Maybe I do...

(Wyatt gives Susan one of his not amused looks)

 **Susan:** And then maybe I don't.

 **Wyatt:** It's either one or the other.

 **Susan:** Oh I don't know...

(Susan raises both her hands hiding her face completely and takes a deep breath)

 **Susan:** The truth is...

(Susan lowers her hands and looks back at Wyatt again)

 **Susan:** Sometimes my actions prove that he may be correct.

(Wyatt's look changes to that of anger)

 **Wyatt:** You're certainly not wrong there.

(Susan stares back with a concerned look)

 **Susan:** But deep down I …

(Susan and Wyatt continue to stare at each other for a few seconds in silence)

 **Wyatt:** You what?

 **Susan:** I don't think I'm as evil as he says.

(Susan looked at the scene around her)

 **Susan:** Not deliberately anyway.

 **Wyatt:** Susan...

 **Susan:** Yes!

(Susan looks over at Liam and Benji who are now sitting down on the steps leading to the cabin)

 **Wyatt:** Look at me, Susan...

(Susan looks down at both their feet and slowly starts to raise her head before she felt something under her chin which made her look straight up at Wyatt's unreadable expression)

 **Wyatt:** Get this into your head, once and for all. You are not evil and I don't think you ever could be. You may do things without thinking and may have hurt a few people but you are just scared and that is nothing to be ashamed of. All you have to do now is correct your own mistakes or at least make amends for them.

(Susan stares back at Wyatt with a mixture of concern and surprise)

 **Susan:** Wow... Where did all that come from?

(Susan starts to grin back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Maybe this heat is starting to thaw through that tin heart of yours.

(Wyatt grins back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** That would be you.

 **Susan:** Me!

 **Wyatt:** You're the one that has been thawing out my heart...

(Susan smiles and takes a step forward and places her hands on Wyatt's chest)

 **Wyatt:** But every now and then you make it harden up again.

(Susan's eyes start to moist over)

 **Wyatt:** I care about you, Susan...

(Wyatt places his hands on Susan's upper arms)

 **Wyatt:** But to be honest it's getting harder and harder to trust you as each day comes.

 **Susan:** You were right about one thing.

 **Wyatt:** And what's that?

 **Susan:** That Zero would find a way to get between us.

(Wyatt wraps his arms completely around Susan and she rests her head on his chest)

 **Wyatt:** I know Zero is responsible for most of this but we can't just blame him. We both have caused our own pain and sorrow.

(Susan lifts her head a little and looks up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You mean I have.

 **Wyatt:** And I haven't been very supportive towards you either.

(Susan pulls herself out of Wyatt's arms completely)

 **Susan:** You have been nothing but supportive towards me.

 **Wyatt:** We both know I haven't.

 **Susan:** You're only human. We all lash out and no-one can blame you. Especially, after everything I've done.

 **Wyatt:** Whatever happens I will see you safely through the O.Z.

 **Susan:** I know you only say that because the Mystery man told you too and you would never go against an order. Would you, Tin Man?

(Susan takes a couple of steps backwards)

 **Wyatt:** Not without good reason, I wouldn't. I only do what is right. And the Mystery man never gave me an order; he asked me.

 **Susan:** Well then...

(Susan grins up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I won't tell him if you don't.

 **Wyatt:** There will be nothing to tell him.

(Susan lifts her hands in the air)

 **Susan:** I know, I know. The Mystery man knows everything.

(Wyatt grins back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Either way, you're stuck with me.

 **Susan:** There's no getting rid of you.

(Susan smiles and raises her eyebrows)

 **Susan:** Is there?

 **Liam:** When you two have quite finished...

(They both heard Liam making Wyatt raises his own eyebrows with an annoyed look)

 **Liam:** And don't give me that look either, Wyatt.

(Susan giggled as she looked around Wyatt at Liam himself)

 **Susan:** Looks like you are getting too predictable, Wyatt.

(Susan looks back at Wyatt whose lips are starting to twitch again)

**End of Scene Two**

  
  


 


	3. Truth, may Hurt

**Nat:** All four of them are all still standing around outside the cabin where they had found Jeb's and Adora unborn child's graves.

 **Susan:** Looks like you are getting too predictable, Wyatt.

(Wyatt's lips start twitching again)

 **Liam:** It this was Zero's plan all along, shouldn't we... Oh, I don't know... Get a move on. Wouldn't that be a good idea?

 **Susan:** Liam's right.

(Wyatt continued to stare at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You really want to continue South..?

(Susan nods her head)

 **Wyatt:** Despite what's out there.

(Susan continued to nod her head)

 **Susan:** Will you stay with me?

 **Wyatt:** I will not abandon you now. Especially, if you continue on into the criminals layer.

(Susan nods her head at Wyatt again before walking around him and looking over at Liam and Benji who were now standing up near the steps of the cabin)

 **Susan:** You truly don't have to follow us.

 **Liam:** Trying to get rid of us again, are you?

(Liam smiled at Susan)

 **Liam:** You must know by now that we would continue to follow you, wherever you decide to go.

 **Wyatt:** So loyal, aren't you? Until the tough gets going – then where will you be?

(Susan turns back to face Wyatt who is now facing her)

 **Susan:** Wyatt! There is...

 **Liam:** It's alright, Susan.

(Liam stepped up beside Susan)

 **Liam:** Where would you be now? If I didn't save you back in the City.

(Wyatt walked up closer to Liam)

 **Wyatt:** You never did explain how you got away from that Longcoat.

(Liam turned to face Susan)

 **Liam:** That Longcoat must have a soft spot for Susan.

(Everyone turns to face Susan as she turns to look back at Liam)

 **Susan:** What Longcoat?

 **Wyatt:** Yes, what Longcoat?

 **Liam:** The second in command – Hendey Lawson.

 **Wyatt:** Zero's Lieutenant..?

(Susan turned around to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** He seems to remember me from the past.

 **Wyatt:** The past you seem to have forgotten.

(Susan nods her head as Wyatt continues to glare back at her)

 **Wyatt:** You past seems to get more interesting as it's revealed.

 **Liam:** Maybe, he has been lying.

 **Wyatt:** Just like Zero.

 **Susan:** As I've told you, I don't remember my past. But my past is my past that doesn't mean I'm the same person.

 **Wyatt:** And how do you work that out. There isn't two of you, is there?

 **Susan:** From what I've been hearing, I wish there was... Even if what they say is all true, it isn't me anymore.

 **Wyatt:** Oh really? Look around, will you?

 **Susan:** I meant, I wouldn't harm anyone on purpose.

 **Liam:** We know you wouldn't.

(Liam glared back Wyatt)

 **Liam:** Right!

(Wyatt glared back at Liam)

 **Liam:** Let's get a move on then.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan who quickly turned her head to see Benji smiling at her)

 **Benji:** Benji knows Susan's heart is true.

(Susan smiled back)

 **Susan:** Thank you.

(Benji walked up to Susan and nods his head and slowly walked around her after some time Susan turned back around to See Wyatt standing just behind her with his unreadable expression)

 **Wyatt:** Let's go, shall we?

 **Susan:** I'm sorry...

(Susan placed her hand gently on his arm and slowly walked around him and followed on after the other two)

 **Nat:** A few hours later it started to get darker. So they agreed to call it a night and try and get some sleep. Susan noticed that Wyatt was sitting off in the distance. She got up and slowly walked over to him. Wyatt had his hat over his face but slowly lifted it as Susan approached and stood over him.

 **Wyatt:** What do you want now?

 **Susan:** I don't want us to fight anymore. I want to win your trust again.

 **Wyatt:** If you want to make up again..? I'm not in the mood. So, go and get some sleep. We will need to be more alert tomorrow.

(Wyatt lowered his hat over his face again)

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

 **Wyatt:** … What now?

(Wyatt slowly lifted his hat again)

 **Wyatt:** Just leave me to grieve in peace, will you?

 **Susan:** At least let me explain what happened?

 **Wyatt:** You finally want to tell me the truth?

 **Susan:** Yeah... Can I sit down?

 **Wyatt:** It's about bloody time?

(Wyatt sits up against the tree behind and moves along to leave move for Susan beside him)

 **Susan:** Thanks.

(Susan sits down beside him)

 **Wyatt:** Get on with it, then.

 **Susan:** Where to start?

 **Wyatt:** The beginning is usually where people start.

 **Susan:** Zero planned it from the start.

 **Wyatt:** You told me Jeb was locked in that box but when I got there it was unlocked and you never told me Adora was... gone. So that scene you put on when we first got there, about Adora appearing and disappearing was a trick so we would all feel sorry for you. Wasn't it?

 **Susan:** What's the point explaining anything to you. You're just not listening; you have made up your own view. So, by all means, carry on...

(Susan felt Wyatt take a deep breath)

 **Wyatt:** Just get on with it, will you?

 **Susan:** I think Zero knew you would rescue me again. And that I would lead you to the cabin... To Jeb. He must have had the Longcoats change things after he took me back to the City.

 **Wyatt:** You still aren't explaining what happened in that cabin.

 **Susan:** It all happened so fast. I remember pretending to have my memory back at one point.

 **Wyatt:** Are you sure you were pretending? As somehow I'm still unconvinced that you really have lost your memory. You have never once wanted to help yourself to get rid of these dreams, that you say you keep having. So maybe you are working with Zero all along.

 **Susan:** Are you going to listen to me or tell the story yourself?

 **Wyatt:** Go on with your so-called story then.

 **Susan:** Forget it. If you are so convinced I've been working with Zero all along, why don't you just go off and find Adora and leave me to be this evil person you think I am.

 **Wyatt:** You are putting words in my mouth... I know you're not evil.

 **Susan:** I must be if I'm working with Zero.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, I'm just scared of what you can do... With what you have done so far. I really want to trust you. You just make it so hard to do.

 **Susan:** It just can't be all true what they say about me. If I did work with Zero in the past, there must be more to it. As I would never do any of the things I've heard; not on purpose, I wouldn't.

 **Wyatt:** I know you wouldn't, Susan. I'm not saying you did anything on purpose, it's just you did still do it, one way or another.

 **Susan:** This time I couldn't have done; If Adora, is still alive, then I couldn't have killed her.

 **Wyatt:** You must have done something to her or she would still be pregnant.

 **Susan:** I stabbed her in the stomach.

 **Wyatt:** How can you possibly not stab someone on purpose?

 **Susan:** I had the knife in my hand when Zero shoved me against her.

 **Wyatt:** And why would you have the knife in your hand in the first place.

(Susan could fell Wyatt pushing his thighs more against her she turned to face him but he was looking away from her until he had a hold of something shiny in his hand)

 **Wyatt:** Let alone have one on you, now. Especially, after what you did with this?

 **Susan:** I had almost forgotten about that.

 **Wyatt:** How can you possibly forget what you used to and murder my wife.

 **Susan:** Wyatt, I truly don't know what to say. At except, that Zero knew this would turn you against me and I would have only him to run too...

(Susan watched as Wyatt put the knife away and then they both went silent for a few seconds)

 **Susan:** You're not going to desert me, are you?

 **Wyatt:** You tried to get rid of me early and now you are almost pleading with me to stay.

 **Susan:** Adora properly needs you more than I do, right now.

 **Wyatt:** Adora will know where to go and in time I will find her there.

 **Susan:** The resistance fighters.

 **Wyatt:** That's right. They will keep her safe like they did the last time.

 **Susan:** Jeb might still be alive. You thought last time that Adora had been killed and you found her alive and well, it might be the same for your son.

 **Wyatt:** Anything, that helps you sleep at night.

 **Susan:** I meant it for your sake.

 **Wyatt:** Look, Susan. I won't desert you. For starters, you can't be trusted on your own. And secondly, you need me more then you will admit. So I will see you through this and help you find this so-called person that brought you here. Then you can go home and I won't ever have to see you, again.

(Susan suddenly jumped up and looked back down at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Fine... If that's the way it as to be. I'll leave you alone, then.

 **Wyatt:** You're the one that came over to me.

 **Susan:** And what a big mistake that was... I'll know better next time.

 **Wyatt:** I may finally get some peace and quiet.

(Susan walked back over to where she was before and sat down with her knees bend and her face buried in her hands)

**End of Scene three.**

 


	4. Hope that maybe Lost

**Nat:** They all continued on with their journey with them hardly speaking to each other. About a day later they came across what looked like a crash site, bits of wood and glass everywhere and loads of other household items scatted around.

 **Susan:** What could have happened here?

(Susan wondered over with Liam and Benji behind her)

 **Wyatt:** I don't think we should hang around here.

(Wyatt kept looking around him)

 **Wyatt:** Let's keep moving.

 **Susan:** You can do whatever the hell you like.

(Susan started searching through all the items around her)

 **Liam:** What do you think happened here?

 **Benji:** Strange items.

(Benji picked something up off the ground)

 **Liam:** What could that be?

(Susan continued to scan the items around her)

 **Wyatt:** That would be a watch.

 **Liam:** What's a watch?

 **Susan:** It tells the time.

(Susan didn't look up just continued walking further away from them)

 **Liam:** How can a watch do that? Only the sun can do that.

(Benji looked up at the sun then back down to the watch again)

 **Liam:** Wait a minute. If these items aren't from here. There is only one other place.

(Everyone looks over at Susan and she slowly turns to look back)

 **Susan:** You don't have watches here?

 **Wyatt:** No, we don't need things like that stuck to our wrists when we only have to look up at the sky for the same answer.

 **Susan:** How do know what they are. Let alone what they are used for?

 **Wyatt:** DG!

(Wyatt took another look around them)

 **Wyatt:** DG had one when she came from the other side.

 **Benji:** Broken! Wrong time.

(Benji placed it back on the ground)

 **Liam:** How did all this stuff get here?

(Susan continued her search)

Wyatt: There must have been a travel storm here.

(Wyatt looked down at scene around them)

 **Wyatt:** A few anneals ago, I'd say. Look at the state of these things.

(Wyatt kicked something with his feet that was covered in so much dust and dirt it was hardly recognisable)

 **Wyatt:** Let's move on. We are getting very deep into the criminals layer; we don't want to hang around in one place too long.

(All three of them look over at Susan who is now staring down at the ground lost in thought)

 **Liam:** I think Wyatt's right. Shouldn't we keep moving?

(Susan continued to stare at the ground)

 **Liam:** Susan.

 **Benji:** Susan's memory re-surfacing!

(Wyatt looks over at Benji and then back to Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, what do you see?

 **Susan:** There is just something so formally about all this.

 **Wyatt:** Oh no, just what we need.

(Wyatt turns around slowly in the circle and takes in everything around him as all eyes turn to him)

 **Susan:** What's that suppose to mean.

 **Wyatt:** Everytime you say that something bad happens. Zero always appears.

(Susan lets out a little scream and everyone turns back to face her)

 **Susan:** Lucky!

(Susan picks up a stuffed bear of the ground)

 **Susan:** What happened to you?

(Susan tried to wipe all the dirt of the bear's face)

 **Wyatt:** You seriously don't think that thing is going to answer you, do you?

(Susan glares back at Wyatt who looks really annoyed and she turned back to the bear again)

 **Susan:** I can't believe, I left you behind; you were my best friend.

 **Wyatt:** How can a stuffed bear be your best friend?

 **Susan:** He was the only one I could talk to that wouldn't answer me back; he was a great listener.

(Susan glared back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Unlike someone else I know.

(Susan looked back at bear again who just fall apart in her hands)

 **Wyatt:** That would because he can't talk.

 **Susan:** Just shut up...

(Susan realised she was starting to cry again)

 **Susan:** … Will you.

(Something landed on her shoulder)

 **Liam:** Sorry, about your bear.

(Susan gently placed it on the bear on the ground again)

 **Susan:** These are all items from my bedroom; my clothes, my books and even my pictures that have seen better days.

(Everyone looks around them)

 **Wyatt:** How can these items be from your bedroom?

 **Susan:** I don't know. They just are... Except this...

(Susan picked up a piece of card from the ground)

 **Liam:** I've seen that face before.

(Benji and Wyatt step up beside her and look over at what she was holding)

 **Susan:** Looks like someone's ID card.

 **Wyatt:** That's one of the ID's they used for the palace.

 **Susan:** Do you recognise the person?

 **Liam:** I don't remember him, just recognise his face. Like I did when I first met you.

 **Wyatt:** I do. He worked very closely with the queen. I don't know what they did, it was all kept very secret. But sometime after Zero took over. It was heard the queen disapproved of something he did and he was sent away.

 **Susan:** Where could he have gone?

 **Wyatt:** Where everyone else goes that disobeys the queen?

 **Liam:** The realm of the unwanted.

 **Benji:** The realm – Bad place!

 **Liam:** We'll never find him, then.

(Susan looks at everyone in turn and back again)

 **Susan:** We have to go to this place.

(Everyone stares back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** There is no way I'm taking you there.

 **Liam:** It's a very rough place; no rules, everyone does what the hell they like. No one goes there, except themselves.

 **Susan:** That's no different than the OZ.

 **Wyatt:** It's a hell of a lot different. Believe me, I've been there.

(Everyone stares at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You have been there.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, DG had to find her father who was hiding there.

 **Susan:** You can take me, then.

 **Wyatt:** No way I'm going back there. Besides, it's underground, anyway.

(Susan starts to look frightened)

 **Susan:** Underground!

 **Wyatt:** Yes, and there is no way I'm taking you underground again. I would like to keep my dignity one piece.

 **Susan:** My first real lead to my memories and we won't be able to find him.

 **Liam:** Besides if they didn't recognise you the first time, I'm sure they might now. I bet you helped put a lot more people down there since you stopped the witch and all who followed her.

 **Wyatt:** Sadly not all.

 **Liam:** They would tear you apart. Literally!

 **Susan:** Nothing could be worse than what we have been through already.

 **Wyatt:** Zero and the Longcoats are nothing prepared to the unwanted; it's a city full of them. A hundred, maybe even thousands of them down there.

 **Susan:** This guy...

(Susan held up the photo id)

 **Susan:** Must be the person I travelled here with. Which means he's the only one who knows how I got here and how to get me back. We have to try, at least. Or I do, you lot don't have to come with me.

 **Wyatt:** You wish to go underground.

 **Susan:** I don't like it one bit. But if I have to face my fear to get home, then I will have to.

 **Liam:** You don't have to go home. You could stay.

 **Wyatt:** I don't think that would work. I doubt the OZ would except you with open arms, not after your past comes to light.

 **Susan:** Then I would end up in the realm of the unwanted, anyway.

 **Liam:** I don't like to say this but, Susan is right, Wyatt.

 **Wyatt:** Fine, we'll go there.

 **Susan:** But if you go, you could be in more danger then us.

 **Wyatt:** That's a risk I'll have to take. I'm a Tin Man... I'm used to taking risks. Besides I'm not leaving you alone down there.

 **Liam:** Benji, are you coming?

 **Benji:** Benji with Susan.

 **Susan:** Thank you, guys.

(Susan reaches her arm out in front of her and smiles up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, lead the way.

**End of Scene Four**

 

 


	5. The Journey to the Unwanted

**Nat:** After a few hours they were all still making their way through the forest towards the Realm of the Unwanted.

 **Susan:** So DG found her father and you and the other two were captured by Zero and his men.

(Susan and Wyatt were walking beside each other. Liam and Benji were just behind them)

 **Wyatt:** Yes, strapped to a log and escorted back to the City.

 **Liam:** I hope that doesn't happen to us. I don't fancy carrying a log all that far.

 **Wyatt:** With the way things have been happening, it just might.

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Wyatt:** Every now and then things continue to repeat themselves; From this point right back to when my family was attacked, even with you trying to be the hero on that very day.

 **Susan:** Not everything, though. DG didn't find her bedroom scattered around the forest.

 **Wyatt:** No, but we did find ourselves in her childhood bedroom at the Northern Island and also in the garden of Finaqua, where this had all started. In a cave at Finaqua!

 **Benji:** Annualof Dorothy Gale!

 **Liam:** Yes, Benji is right. This all started decades ago.

 **Susan:** Dorothy Gale is a fictional character where I come from... Now, that is where I have heard the name 'OZ'. The wizard of OZ is storybook where I came from.

 **Liam:** You have a storybook of this world?

 **Susan:** Looks like it.

 **Wyatt:** But it didn't happen the same way as your so-called story-tale.

(Susan stares at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Do you have the story here, as well?

 **Wyatt:** In a manner of speaking, yes. But it's a history book to us. And it's not the same as your storybook.

 **Susan:** How would you know that?

 **Wyatt:** DG told me about it.

(Wyatt looks over at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** If we get chance I'll show it to you.

(Susan and Wyatt stare at each for a moment or two before turning back the way they were heading)

 **Nat:** They suddenly stepped out of the trees and came across a very large, open field where the grass was very high, nearly as tall as their waists.

 **Liam: S** o where is this trap door?

 **Wyatt:** Somewhere around here.

 **Susan:** How are we going to find it?

 **Wyatt:** By looking.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Just watch where you step.

 **Susan:** Why? What else is out there?

(Susan starts to look nervous as she turns to look back at the field)

 **Wyatt:** Nothing, you just don't want to trip over it.

 **Liam:** Shall we get started then.

(They slowly start to make their way through the grass)

 **Susan:** I just thought, how did you and the other two manage to carry a log up this ladder?

 **Wyatt:** There is another entrance... And before you say anything it's not safe.

(Susan looked over at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Why? Do the Longcoats guard the entrance to the Unwanted, as well?

 **Wyatt:** No, but the tunnel is filled with poverty.

 **Susan:** You mean with people with no homes.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, as you can guess the unwanted don't care about each other and some of them are less fortunate than the others.

 **Susan:** I thought they all would be living underground.

 **Wyatt:** In a way, yes, they are. But they have made their own world down there...

 **Liam:** … A world with no law.

 **Susan:** I see what you mean.

(They continue to search through the grass)

 **Susan:** Doesn't anyone even cut the grass around here?

 **Wyatt:** Well, I doubt the unwanted would careless. No one else would ever dare come out here.

 **Liam:** Except us, that is.

 **Wyatt:** Yeah, don't even want to say how foolish that makes us.

 **Susan:** And we need to go in much further.

 **Liam:** Right into the heart of the city.

 **Wyatt:** Where no other Tin men as gone before.

(Susan looked over at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I'll protect you, Wyatt.

(Wyatt stared back at Susan with annoying look on his face)

 **Wyatt:** You will do no such thing.

(Susan smiled at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Lighten up, Wyatt. I was joking.

 **Wyatt:** This is no time for joking.

(Wyatt looked back down at the grass)

 **Susan:** And you're too serious...

(Susan suddenly went flying flat on her face)

 **Liam:** Susan!

(Liam and Benji rushed over to her)

 **Wyatt:** Serves you right.

(Susan lifted her face and stared up at Wyatt)

 **Liam:** Are you alright?

 **Susan:** At least, it was a soft landing.

 **Wyatt:** I told you to watch where you step.

 **Susan:** Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to help me up?

(Liam and Benji help Susan up)

 **Susan:** Thank you.

(Susan looks angry as she stares at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Which is more than I can say to you.

 **Wyatt:** I've done my fair share of helping you.

 **Susan:** What's that supposed to mean?

(Susan places her hands on her hips)

 **Wyatt:** Whatever you want it to mean...

 **Liam:** What did you trip over, Susan?

 **Susan:** I've no idea.

 **Wyatt:** It's properly the trap door we have been looking for.

(They look down into the grass)

 **Susan:** And you only just say that now.

 **Wyatt:** I couldn't remember where it was. It was 2 years ago.

 **Liam:** It is the trap door.

(Wyatt steps over and starts to lift it and they started to hear the sounds of the city)

 **Wyatt:** So who is going first?

(Everyone looks at each other)

 **Wyatt:** O.K. I will. But you are next young lady.

(Susan stares at Wyatt in shock)

 **Wyatt:** Don't look at me like that. You're the one that wanted to do this.

 **Susan:** Yes I know... But... I...

 **Liam:** I'll be right behind you.

 **Benji:** Susan doubts!

 **Wyatt:** Put it this way, Susan. You go willingly now or be forced to later.

 **Susan:** I know that I have no choice. It's just taking that first step, that scares me.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, take my hand.

(Wyatt moved his arm out towards Susan who stared back at it)

 **Wyatt:** To take that next step, you need to take my hand. That's not so hard for you, is it?

(Susan slowly places her hand in Wyatt's hand)

 **Wyatt:** Now, you just need to take step towards me.

(Wyatt takes a step back and Susan moves closer to him)

 **Wyatt:** What I need you to do next is to kneel down in the grass with your back to me.

(Wyatt spins them both around so he was standing with his back to the hole and Susan turns around to face away from him)

 **Wyatt:** Kneel down, Susan.

(Susan listens to him and kneels down in the grass and as soon as she does Liam steps in front of her and smiles down at her)

 **Wyatt:** Just focus on Liam for a moment.

 **Liam:** We are going to get through this, Susan.

(Susan smiles up at Liam as she felt a pair of hands settle on her waist)

 **Wyatt:** Now, Susan, I need you to place your hands out in front of you.

 **Susan:** Why?

(Susan starts to turn her head)

 **Wyatt:** No, just focus on Liam and do as I say.

 **Liam:** Susan, please look at me.

(Susan looked back at Liam who decided to wink at her)

 **Wyatt:** Hands out in front of you.

(Susan did as Wyatt said)

 **Wyatt:** Now, take a step back.

(Susan does this but very slowly with worry on her face)

 **Wyatt:** And another step.

 **Liam:** You have nothing to worry about.

(Susan takes another slowly step backwards)

 **Wyatt:** Stop there. Now, listen closely to me... I want you now to lower your next foot down onto the first step.

(Susan whole body went stiff)

 **Wyatt:** I won't let go of you, I promise.

(Susan started lifting her foot and then quickly lowered it again)

 **Susan:** I can't!

 **Wyatt:** Yes, you can, Susan. I know you're a lot braver then you make out.

(Susan suddenly closes her eyes and a look of horror appears on her face)

 **Susan:** I don't want to be buried alive.

 **Wyatt:** No one is going to bury you, full stop. I'll make sure of that.

 **Susan:** What if it all caves in, you can't stop me from being buried alive, then.

 **Wyatt:** Don't you dare make me step out of this hole or you will regret it, Susan Mackintosh!

 **Liam:** Please, do this for me, Susan. I don't want to see you forcefully put don't here.

(Susan stared up at Liam and she slowly lifted her foot and Wyatt took hold of it and placed it on the first step)

 **Liam:** You're doing really well.

(Susan smiles up at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** Your other foot needs to follow suit.

(Susan lifted her other foot and felt herself moving downwards)

 **Susan:** I'm scared!

(Wyatt took hold of her other foot)

 **Wyatt:** Almost there.

(Susan places her foot next to the other one and she could feel Wyatt right up against her back)

 **Wyatt:** We will both take one step at a time.

 **Susan:** You won't let me fall?

 **Wyatt:** I have a tight hold of you. You can't go anywhere unless we go together.

 **Susan:** That sounds reassuring.

 **Wyatt:** Now, just close your eyes and I'll guild you down.

 **Susan:** O.K.

(Susan slowly closes her eyes as Wyatt continues to guild her down the ladder)

 **Susan:** Are you coming, Liam?

 **Liam:** I'll be right behind you or should I say above you?

(Liam smiles at Susan)

**End of Scene Five**

 


	6. Realm Of The Unwanted

****

**Nat:** They all finally made it down the ladder. To find a very dark street with the odd old, fashion lampposts scattered about in between all the buildings. The street itself was full of people, walking to and flow. The odd person or two looked there way and then continued on their way as if they couldn't care less who they were.

 **Susan:** Wow...

(Susan looked upwards)

 **Susan:** It just looks like it's night time but without the stars.

(Liam and Benji look up too as Wyatt continued to look around them)

 **Liam:** Who knows how far up the ceiling goes or the ground, should I say.

(Benji looked over at Susan)

 **Benji:** Susan feels a lot calmer.

(Susan smiled over at Benji)

 **Susan:** Maybe that's because I don't feel like I'm underground.

 **Wyatt:** Good, let's keep it that way.

 **Susan:** Where to now?

(Susan stepped up closer to Wyatt's side)

 **Wyatt:** No, idea.

(Susan felt Wyatt's hand side into hers)

 **Wyatt:** Stay close though.

(Susan gripped hold of Wyatt's hand and wrapped her other hand around his arm)

 **Susan:** Don't worry, I'm going nowhere without you.

(They all start to make their way between the other people and Susan leaned her face up close to Wyatt's ear and lowered her voice a little)

 **Susan:** Got to keep you safe.

(Wyatt glared down at the grin on Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** You sure know how to make light of a situation.

(Susan looked back the way they were going)

 **Susan:** I'm serious... who knows the trouble you could get up to down here.

 **Wyatt:** I think you have that the other way around.

 **Susan:** No idea what you could mean by that.

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

 **Susan:** I'm a good girl.

(Wyatt now glared back with a doubtful look)

 **Susan:** O.K. A good girl with a bit of a wild side.

 **Wyatt:** A bit!

(Susan smiles back at Wyatt who just shakes his head at her)

 **Liam:** How are we supposed to find anyone. It's like a zoo, down here.

(A few people turned to face Liam as they continued on their way)

 **Benji:** Resent that word...

(Susan turns her head to look back at Liam)

 **Susan:**  I think you better change that.

 **Wyatt:** We need to keep a low profile.

(Liam raised his heads in the air)

 **Liam:** O.K. O.K. It's a very nice and beautiful, busy street.

 **Wyatt:** No, need to overdo it, either.

 **Liam:** What do you want me to say, then?

 **Wyatt:** There was no need to say anything in the first place.

 **Liam:** Says Mr know it all.

 **Susan:** O.K you two. Let's just focus on the mission.

(Wyatt smirks down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Mission?

(Susan looks up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Quest or whatever you want to call it?

 **Wyatt:** You truly are very amusing at times.

(Susan turns back to look at the faces around her)

 **Susan:** This would be very boring if I wasn't.

(Wyatt continued staring at Susan and everything went silent between them for a moment or two)

 **Susan:** Where did you go? Don't you have anything to say to that?

(Susan slowly turned her head back to glare at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** What? Why are you staring at me?

(Wyatt suddenly shakes his head)

 **Wyatt:** It's nothing...

(Wyatt quickly turns his head away from Susan's face)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt starts looking around them as Susan continues glaring at him)

 **Wyatt:** Yes.

 **Susan:** Wyatt, look at me.

 **Wyatt:** Why do I need to do that?

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt quickly looks at Susan and then away again)

 **Wyatt:** I need to keep an eye out.

 **Susan:** Why were you staring at me?

 **Wyatt:** I'm not staring at you.

 **Susan:** Wyatt, answer me.

 **Wyatt:** I just did.

 **Susan:** Something is on your mind... So, what is it?

 **Wyatt:** The only think on my mind, is keeping us safe.

 **Susan:** Liar! You are hiding something.

 **Wyatt:** Makes a change, it's usually the other way around.

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

 **Wyatt:** What now?

(Susan tugs on Wyatt's arm)

 **Susan:** Please, talk to me.

 **Wyatt:** I am talking to you.

 **Susan:** Fine, be like that.

(They all continued searching the faces around them)

 **Susan:** Tell me again, who actually lives here?

(Susan whispered to Wyatt)

 **Wyatt: Criminals** ; robbers, rapists and anyone else who disagreed with the Queen.

(Wyatt whispered back)

 **Susan:** Remind me never to disagree with the queen, then.

(They both continued whispering to each other)

 **Wyatt:** Don't get me wrong... The Queen isn't as bad as you might think. She is kind, caring and will see justices done fairly. So, the people all deserve to be here.

 **Susan:** What about murderers?

 **Wyatt:** No, they were locked away, for life.

 **Susan:** Were?

 **Wyatt:** Who knows what Zero did with them after he took over?

 **Susan:** So I would be locked away, not put down here.

(Wyatt looked down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** The Queen would judge you properly. You have done some good. So, the worst that could happen is you would end up down here.

 **Susan:** I think, I would prepare to be locked away, then be down here.

 **Wyatt:** You wouldn't say that if you saw where you would be locked away. You could go mad being alone with hardly much food and water. At least here, you could make a life for yourself, like everyone else as done.

 **Susan:** Not if I end up as badly as the poverty lot.

 **Wyatt:** You're a survivor, Susan. You would know how to make a life for yourself.

(Susan looks up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You make it sound like this would be the perfect home for me.

 **Wyatt:** I never said that and I truly don't want that to happen to you. You have only done what you could to survive and made a few mistakes along the way.

 **Susan:** Mistakes? You didn't act like that earlier.

 **Wyatt:** I know, I've gotten mad at you a lot. It just seems to be the way I hardly things when things seem to get too much for me.

 **Susan:** I can understand. I just can't believe you are still here with me.

 **Wyatt:** You didn't intend any harm to my family, I know that - That is Zero's doing. You just seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And to keep you out of harm's way, you need to go back to the otherside.

 **Susan:** You mean from life down here.

(Wyatt nods his head as Susan felt her eyes moistening over and quickly looked away)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, I know you said that your family don't care about you. But you must have had some sort of life there.

 **Susan:** Nothing, I really want to rush home for.

 **Wyatt:** It would be better than living down here, though.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt as a tear rolled over her cheek)

 **Susan:** Yes, I suppose you are right.

(Susan and Wyatt stare at each other for a few moments)

 **Wyatt:** Come on, let's continue our search.

(Wyatt looks away from Susan)

 **Susan:** I guess so.

(Susan suddenly let's go Wyatt's arm and rush on ahead where Liam and Benji are walking ahead of them)

 **Liam:** Everything alright, Susan?

(Liam asked as soon as Susan stepped up beside him)

 **Susan:** Yeah, I'm fine.

 **Benji:** Susan hurt!

(Liam stares back at Susan)

 **Susan:** No, I just keep hurting everyone around me.

(Wyatt suddenly catches up to them)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, don't run off like that, not down here.

(Susan continues to stare on ahead of them)

 **Susan:** Whatever, I don't care anymore.

 **Wyatt:** And I thought you would be the most eager to find this person and get back above ground.

 **Susan:** The whole ground can cave in for all I care.

 **Benji:** Susan mustn't lose heart.

(Susan takes a deep breath and stares down at the ground beneath them)

 **Liam:** Come on, Susan. We all care, what happens to you.

 **Wyatt:** Susan... Please, don't start giving up.

 **Benji:** Susan tried!

 **Liam:** Maybe, we should rest. We have been on our feet all day.

 **Wyatt:** Not down here, we're not.

 **Liam:** I think we are all too tired to climb back up that ladder. Never mind, coming back down again.

 **Susan:** There must be somewhere we can stay down here?

 **Benji:** Rooms to rent.

(Everyone looks at Benji to see him looking down at street with a signpost saying 'Rooms to rent')

 **Wyatt:** If we must.

 **Liam:** Does anyone have any money?

 **Wyatt:** I'll get us a room, come on.

(Wyatt places his hand on Susan's back and started guiding her as Liam and Benji followed on behind)

**End of Scene Six**

 

 

 


	7. Susan's mood change

**Nat:** Susan, Liam and Benji were waiting in what was known as the reception at one of the accommodation buildings. What was over at the desk trying to get them some rooms for the night.

 **Liam:** I hope the rooms are cleaner.

(Liam was wiping his hand on his trousers)

 **Liam:** These seats are al sticky, and not to mention dusty.

(Liam patted the seat he was sitting on and a lot of dust throw up into the air)

 **Benji:** Achoo!

(Benji started sneezing)

 **Benji:** Achoo!

 **Liam:** Sorry, Arr. Arr... Achoo!

(Susan slowly lifted her head and a small smile started to form on her face)

 **Liam:** I'm glad this is so amusing... Archoo. For you.

 **Susan:** I'm just so glad to be sitting down, at last.

 **Benji:** All need a good night sleep.

 **Susan:** A-hem, to that.

(Liam looked over at Wyatt)

 **Liam:** That's if Wyatt can get us a room.

(Everyone else follows his look)

 **Liam:** He doesn't look very happy so I doubt things are going his way,

 **Susan:** Wyatt can be very persuasive when he wants to be.

(Susan continues to stare at Wyatt as he continues to argue with the reception clerk)

 **Susan:** If anyone can get us a room, it's Wyatt.

(Benji suddenly stands up and walks a distance away from them and Susan turns to glare at him)

 **Susan:** Benji, are you alright?

(Benji gives Susan a small smile before walking further away)

 **Susan:** What's wrong with Benji?

(Susan doesn't get an answer so she turns her head to see Liam staring at)

 **Susan:** Liam...

(Susan shakes her hand in front of Liam's face)

 **Liam:** What...

(Liam quickly shakes his head)

 **Liam:** Did I miss something?

(Liam looks around them)

 **Liam:** Hey, where did Ben go?

(Liam saw Benji across the room staring out the window)

 **Liam:** What's wrong with him?

 **Susan:** I was going to ask you the same question.

(Susan stands up)

 **Susan:** I'll go over and found out.

(Liam nods his head before leaning back, taking a deep breath and staring up at the ceiling Susan watches him before making her way over to Benji)

 **Susan:** Hey, are you alright?

(Benji nods his head slowly as he continued to stare out the window)

 **Susan:** You look deep in thought.

 **Benji:** Too many emotions.

(Benji turns back to face Susan completely)

 **Benji:** Benji, sorry.

(Susan smiles back at him)

 **Susan:** No need to. It should be me apologising to you. Sometimes I forget you can feel my emotions.

 **Benji:** Not just Susan's emotions.

 **Susan:** I know.

(Susan turns her head and glares across at Liam who is now staring at the seat she had just vacated with a sad look on his face)

 **Susan:** I'm sure...

(Susan turns her head back to face Benji)

 **Susan:**...once you get your room, you can let your mind rest.

(Benji smiles back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan turns her head to see Wyatt looking around for her)

 **Susan:** Over here.

(Wyatt turns his head in Susan's direction and slowly walks over to her)

 **Wyatt:** Now, what has happened?

 **Susan:** Everything is fine.

 **Wyatt:** It doesn't look that way.

 **Benji:** Emotions all high.

(Susan turns back to Benji before turning back around again)

 **Susan:** Did you manage to get some rooms?

 **Wyatt:** Yes but only two rooms are available.

 **Susan:** Well, we will have to share with Liam.

(Wyatt looks over at Benji before turning back to Susan)

 **Wyatt:** No way. We split into twos and that's final.

(Wyatt turns his back on Susan and starts walking away)

 **Susan:** I'll speak to him, Benji.

 **Benji:** No, sharing is fine.

(Susan turns to face Benji)

 **Susan:** But you need the chance to rest.

 **Benji:** One emotion is fine.

 **Susan:** Are you sure? As I can convince Wyatt.

 **Benji:** Benji will be fine.

**Wyatt: Are you two coming?**

(Wyatt calls out to them)

 **Susan:** Come on, we all need to rest.

(Susan wraps her arm around Benji's and leads him back over to the others)

 **Nat:** They all slowly make their way up the stairs and along the corridors to their rooms.

 **Wyatt:** Well, you are with me, Susan. So I can keep an eye on you.

 **Susan:** I can look after myself.

 **Wyatt:** Sure you can. But your in with me.

(Wyatt opens the door to one of the rooms)

 **Wyatt:** So get in.

 **Susan:** Yes, boss.

(Susan steps away from Benji and walks over to Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Goodnight, you two.

(Susan and Susan both glare at each other an annoyed look before Susan steps into the room)

 **Liam:** Sleep well, Susan.

 **Benji:** Benji says goodnight.

 **Wyatt:** You room is two doors down. Number 9.

 **Liam:** Thanks. See you in the morning.

 **Wyatt:** Bright and early. We have a long day ahead of us.

 **Liam:** Nothing new there.

 **Susan:** Like a needle in a hay stake.

(Susan's poked her head around the door frame)

 **Liam:** You can say that again.

(Susan disappears back into the room and Wyatt closes the door behind him and locking it afterwards)

 **Wyatt:** They sure don't know how to clean. This room is very dirty.

(Susan sits down on the bed)

 **Susan:** At least it's comfortable. Better than the hard ground.

(Susan kicks off her shoes and lays back on the bed)

 **Wyatt:** You're right there.

(Wyatt starts staring at Susan as she closes her eyes then a smile appears on her face)

 **Susan:** Looks like we're sharing tonight.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, there is no way you are sharing with them two.

(Susan opens her eyes and glares back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** That wasn't what I meant. But why not?

 **Wyatt:** Do you really want to share with one of them?

(Wyatt walks over to Susan and sat down on the edge of the bed)

 **Susan:** Answer my question first...

(Susan sits up)

 **Susan:** Why can't I share with Liam and Benji?

 **Wyatt:** You hardly know them.

 **Susan:** I hardly know you, either.

 **Wyatt:** You have known me longer, though.

 **Susan:** Only by a week or so.

 **Wyatt:** Well, I don't want you sharing with them.

(Wyatt stands up again and walks around the bed towards another door)

 **Susan:** Answer me, why?

(Wyatt turns his head as he opened the door which looked like a bathroom)

 **Wyatt:** They could take advantage of you. Especially, Liam. You don't see the way he looks at you.

 **Susan:** If Liam wanted to take advantage of me – You could have done that when he was taking care of me.

 **Wyatt:** Maybe he did.

(Wyatt turned back to face the bathroom as Susan places her legs over the side of the bed towards Wyatt)

 **Susan:** What's this all about, Wyatt? Why do you keep putting them both down?

(Wyatt steps into the bathroom out of Susan's view)

 **Wyatt:** You just shouldn't trust people so easily.

 **Susan:** Then I shouldn't trust you.

 **Wyatt:** I didn't say that.

 **Susan:** Liam and Benji have become my friends. Maybe it is you, I shouldn't trust.

 **Wyatt:** You would trust them over me?

(Susan heard the water being turned on)

 **Wyatt:** God damn this place.

 **Susan:** Yeah maybe I should. Liam and Benji have been nothing but supportive of you and me, and all you can do is stab them in the back.

(Susan heard Wyatt banging about in the bathroom)

 **Susan:** Now, who do you think I should trust?

(Everything suddenly went quiet for a moment before Wyatt appeared in the doorway again)

 **Wyatt:** If that's how you feel, then why are you still sitting there.

(Susan stands up and walks over to Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I was just stating a fact.

(Susan stood in front of Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You know I do trust. I just don't like it when you are backstabbing my friends. Our friends! They have done a lot for us.

(Wyatt places his hand on Susan's shoulder)

 **Wyatt:** I just think you trust people too easily.

 **Susan:** I have gotten to know Liam and Benji like I have you.

(Susan gently places her hands on Wyatt's chest)

 **Wyatt:** O.K I won't say another word against them.

(Wyatt slid his hands around Susan's waist and she wrapped her arms around him until Susan was resting her head against his chest)

 **Wyatt:** I am serious, though. Maybe that's how you got so close to Zero; you trusted him too easily.

 **Susan:** I don't have the answers to my past.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, you do, Susan. You have to start unlocking your memories.

 **Susan:** I don't want to.

 **Wyatt:** Your memories might help you find this guy.

(Susan took a couple of steps away from Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I wish I could. But I'm not as strong as you. They scare me.

 **Wyatt:** I know they do. But I'm here with you to help you.

(Susan turns her back on Wyatt)

 **Susan:** The main reason I don't want to bring my memories back is...

(Susan sits down on the edge of the bed facing Wyatt again)

 **Susan:** … I'm scared that everyone says is true and I really did kill people for fun and worst of all I was Zero's lover.

(Susan looks down at her feet)

 **Wyatt:** I truly don't believe that is true. Sometimes people say what they think they see and don't put most thought into it.

(Susan looks up at Wyatt who is now standing right in front of her)

 **Wyatt:** And as for being Zero's lover, that part may very well be true.

 **Susan:** You truly believe that.

 **Wyatt:** You might not realise it, Susan but sometimes you have moaned out Zero's name.

(Susan look shocked)

 **Susan:** I have.

(Susan looks down at her feet again)

 **Susan:** How could I? I hate him.

 **Wyatt:** Sometimes we can hate someone so much but still end up caring for them.

(Susan looks back up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** If I cared for him before, wouldn't I still feel something now?

 **Wyatt:** I would have thought so. Maybe it was just your way of getting through the life you had to endure with him.

 **Susan:** Maybe.

(Susan starts to yawn)

 **Wyatt:** Let's discuss this in the morning, you need to rest.

 **Susan:** You will stay with me, won't you?

(Susan moves her head sideways and rests it against Wyatt's stomach)

 **Wyatt:** Of course, Susan. I told you I'm not leaving you.

 **Susan:** I meant will you rest with me, in this bed?

(Wyatt placed his hands on Susan's shoulders and slowly lowered back on the bed)

 **Wyatt:** That won't be such a good idea. I'll take the sofa.

(Wyatt starts to step away until Susan grabbed hold of his hand to stop him)

 **Susan:** Please, stay.

(Wyatt looks down at Susan who is looking up at him)

 **Susan:** Won't you at least hold me?

(Wyatt stroked his hand down Susan's cheek)

 **Wyatt:** No, Susan. Not this time.

(Wyatt removed his hand)

 **Wyatt:** You need to get used to me not being here with you. You will be going home very soon.

 **Susan:** So you keep reminding me.

 **Wyatt:** It's true, Susan. And everything that has happened between us needs to be pushed to the back of our minds.

(Susan and Wyatt continue to stare at each other)

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

(Wyatt suddenly turned his back on Susan and walked away making Susan let go of his hand)

 **Wyatt:** No, Susan. Get some rest.

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

 **Wyatt:** No, Susan. I won't do this. I have Adora waiting for me.

(Everything went quiet and Wyatt walked over to the sofa and started shaking the pillow away from him letting the dust blow away)

 **Wyatt:** I've loved Adora for 18 years before you were even born. I'm not about to leave her now, for you. So you can get that out of your head.

 **Susan:** Have I ever asked you for more?

 **Wyatt:** You did just now.

 **Susan:** No, I asked you to hold me. Not to forgot about Adora.

 **Wyatt:** You got my children killed and you expect me to lay with you.

 **Susan:** I thought you understood about that.

 **Wyatt:** It still doesn't change the fact that I will never see Jeb again or even get to hold the daughter, I thought I could never have.

 **Susan:** Wyatt, I'm sorry.

 **Wyatt:** I don't need you apologising.

(Susan suddenly sat up on the bed again)

 **Susan:** I never meant...

(Wyatt turns around to face Susan with an angry look on his face and saw that Susan was crying)

 **Wyatt:** Oh, don't start that crap, again. I don't any longer feel sorry for you. So you can stop that.

 **Susan:** I truly hate you, Wyatt.

 **Wyatt:** Sure you do?

(Susan moved of the bed and walked right up to Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I don't know what Adora even sees in you, with your actuated.

(Wyatt suddenly snapped Susan across her face)

 **Wyatt:** You had no right, not even to say her name, not anymore.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt in shock written on her face when she suddenly turns around and starts to walk away)

 **Wyatt:** And where...

(Wyatt reaches out and grabs hold of Susan's arm very tightly)

 **Wyatt:**... do you think you're going?

(Susan looks back at Wyatt with an angry look of her own)

 **Susan:** None of your business. Now, let me go.

 **Wyatt:** Not till you tell me where you are going?

 **Susan:** You can't treat me like this. I can do what the hell I want.

 **Wyatt:** Like you usually do.

 **Susan:** You're hurting my arm, Wyatt.

(Susan steps up closer to Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Oh, don't be such a baby.

(Susan suddenly lifts her foot up off the ground and just as she moved it up between his knees Wyatt realised what she was doing and quickly let go of her and walked away from her)

 **Susan:** You're so crawl, Wyatt.

(Susan storms away towards the bathroom and slammed it shut behind her)

 **Wyatt:** You can talk. Now, open this door.

(Wyatt tries opening door but Susan had locked it)

 **Susan:** Go away.

 **Wyatt:** Don't be such a coward. Come out, so we can talk about this.

 **Susan:** No, I'm staying in here until you leave me alone.

 **Wyatt:** Is that what you really want, Susan?

 **Susan:** Yes, I've finally had enough of you.

 **Wyatt:** You don't need to tell me twice.

(Everything went quiet until Susan heard another door open and close)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(There was no answer so Susan quickly opened the door and stepped out)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt stood with his back to the main door staring at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Tell me the truth, Susan. Do you really want me to go?

 **Susan:** Thought you had already left.

 **Wyatt:** Then why did you burst out that door with a worried look on your face.

 **Susan:** I worried you hadn't already left and I can see I'm right.

 **Wyatt:** Really?

 **Susan:** Yes, really.

 **Wyatt:** Fine, I'll go and I'll leave you to defend, for yourself and your two so-called friends.

(Wyatt opens the door and took a quick look around the corridor)

 **Wyatt:** Take care of yourself, Susan.

 **Susan:** You too, Wyatt.

(Wyatt turns his head and they both stare at each for a few moments before Wyatt closes the door behind him leaving Susan all on her own)

**End of Scene Seven**

  
  


 


	8. Is Wyatt coming back?

**Nat:** Sometime later Susan was knocking on Liam and Benji's door. As she stood there waiting for the door to open she remembered the fight she had with Wyatt and how he stormed out and how she sat there waiting and willing for the door to re-open again and for the two of them to apologise. But no it never did, even after she had been waiting for over an hour. She had really planned on finding him. After stepping out the door she realised that would be useless; Wyatt would know where to stay hidden, he had been here before, after all.

 **Liam:** Who's there?

(Liam asked through the door)

 **Susan:** It's me, Susan.

(Susan heard the door being unlocked and then it opened)

 **Liam:** Oh hi, Susan...

(Liam suddenly realised that Susan had been crying)

 **Liam:** What's wrong?

(Liam looked over Susan's shoulders Shoulder)

 **Liam:** Where is Wyatt?

 **Susan:** Can I come in, please?

 **Liam:** Of course, I think Benji is decent.

(Liam smiled at Susan and stepped to the side)

 **Benji:** Liam trying to tell a joke.

(Susan stepped into the room)

 **Liam:** Is Wyatt going to appear as well.

 **Benji:** Wyatt, gone!

(Liam shut the door and locked it before turning to face Susan)

 **Liam:** What do you mean, gone?

(Susan looked over at Benji who was offering her a seat on the sofa)

 **Benji:** Susan should sit down.

 **Susan:** Thank you.

(Susan sat down and Benji sat beside her)

 **Liam:** What happened, Susan?

 **Susan:** He never came back.

 **Benji:** Have a fight.

(Susan nods her head)

 **Liam:** Where could he have gone?

(Susan looks at Liam who is now sitting on one of the twin beds in the room)

 **Susan:** Properly, to find his wife.

 **Liam:** You mean to say he really as gone.

 **Susan:** I think so. I waited for him to come back but he never did.

(Liam and Benji both share a look)

 **Liam:** I can't believe he would leave us down here. I mean he is the only one who knows his way around here.

 **Susan:** I don't think he is coming back this time. I told him I didn't ever want to see him again.

 **Liam:** You have said that before and he as always stayed by your side as much he could, at least.

 **Susan:** I hope he does. Why do I say things I don't mean?

 **Liam:** We have all said things we don't mean, in the heat of the moment. I'm sure Wyatt as, as well.

 **Benji:** Susan needs rest.

 **Susan:** I don't want to go back to an empty room.

 **Liam:** You don't have to.

 **Benji:** Susan stay here, rest

 **Susan:** What if Wyatt comes back and sees I'm not there.

 **Liam:** Wyatt would know to look for you here. Come, sleep.

(Liam stands up)

 **Liam:** You can sleep here.

 **Susan:** No, their both your beds.

 **Liam:** I can sleep on the sofa. I'm used to it; When I was looking after you I slept on a chair as you had my bed. So believe me the sofa would be a luxury for me.

(Susan stands up)

 **Susan:** If you're sure.

(Liam nods his head and Susan walks over to the bed)

 **Susan:** But you will wake me if Wyatt comes back.

 **Liam:** I promise.

(Susan lays back on the bed and closes her eyes)

 **Nat:** Sometime later Susan wakes up to find Wyatt sitting on the bed beside her.

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

(Susan sits up and wraps her arms around him)

 **Susan:** I'm glad you came back.

(Susan suddenly realised that Wyatt wasn't hugging her backso she leaned back and looked up at his face which was a look she had never seen directed at her before – Hatred)

 **Wyatt:** You killed my son and my unborn daughter and almost my wife too. You deserve to die, yourself.

(Wyatt pulled Susan's knife out of his pocket)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, what are you going to do with that?

(Susan pushes her knees up and set as far back as the wall behind her would let her)

 **Wyatt:** I promised Adora, I would revenge our children's death. So that's what I'm going to do.

(Wyatt raises the knife a little and started to lower it towards Susan's chest)

 **Susan:** No, Wyatt. Please don't.

(Susan quickly closes her eyes)

 **Nat:** When Susan felt no blade she opened them again to find Wyatt had vanished and she looked around to find Liam on the sofa and Benji asleep in the next bed. It had been a dream – She uncurled her legs and lied back down again breathing deeply. Suddenly the door open and Wyatt appeared in the door which woke Liam and Benji up.

 **Liam:** Told you Wyatt would come back.

(Wyatt slowly walked into the room and Susan slowly curled up into a ball again)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, I'm sorry, for earlier.

(Wyatt sat on the side of the bed)

 **Wyatt:** You don't have to be scared of me.

 **Susan:** You tried to kill me.

(Wyatt looks confused)

 **Wyatt:** I could never do that.

 **Susan:** You did in my dream.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, how could I hurt someone I care so much about.

(Susan slowly uncurled her legs and Wyatt reached out for her hand and she snapped her hand away)

 **Susan:** You must have a lot of hatred towards me.

 **Wyatt:** I could never hate you. I may disagree with you and argue with you but that's all.

 **Susan:** The dream really scared me to even think you could do that.

 **Wyatt:** You have done a lot of bad things, Susan. So I had to do this for your own good and everyone else's.

(Susan starts to look frightened again)

 **Susan:** Do what?

(Suddenly Zero walked into view)

 **Wyatt:** I had a long think, Susan. When you told me to leave, I realised you truly did belong with Zero.

(Susan curled in on herself again)

 **Susan:** I must be dreaming again.

(Susan quickly closes her eyes)

 **Wyatt:** You are not dreaming this time.

(Susan slowly opens her eyes to see Wyatt's hand reaching out for her)

 **Susan:** No, Wyatt. I can't believe you are doing this.

 **Wyatt:** Well, you are going wherever you like it or not.

(Wyatt forcefully grabs Susan's arm and dragged her off the bed)

 **Liam:** Wyatt, let Susan go.

 **Susan:** You can't do this.

 **Wyatt:** Tough, I am.

 **Benji:** Wyatt hurting Susan.

 **Wyatt:** Oh, your friends are so concern for you. It's touching!

 **Susan:** At least I know now who my real friends are.

(Wyatt hold Susan out in front of him)

 **Wyatt:** Oh, I think we were more than friends.

 **Susan:** I don't know what I saw in you.

 **Wyatt:** Oh yes, you do. You're crazy about me.

(Wyatt steps towards Susan and gently places his lips against Susan's lips)

 **Wyatt:** I only have to do this to get you to respond.

(Wyatt starts kissing her and Susan felt his tongue wetting her lips and she finds herself kissing Wyatt back passionately)

 **Susan:** I hate you.

 **Wyatt:** No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't have kissed me back.

 **Susan:** I thought you felt the same.

 **Wyatt:** I did, Susan. But you have changed and so have my feelings.

(Wyatt moves away from Susan and grabbed her arm again throwing her around and then letting go of her and she found herself in Zero's arms)

 **Wyatt:** Now, go with Zero.

(Suddenly Liam stepped in front of Wyatt)

 **Liam:** How could you do this?

 **Wyatt:** Oh, ran away will you. It's what you are good at.

 **Liam:** No, I won't let you do this.

 **Wyatt:** Too late.

(Zero started dragging Susan out the room and Liam rushed to stand in the doorway blocking their way)

 **Zero:** Out of my way.

 **Liam:** No, put her down.

 **Zero:** And what are you going to do if I don't?

(Liam just stood there staring back at Zero)

 **Zero:** I'm losing my patience with you.

(Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door)

 **Nat:** Susan opened her eyes which she didn't realise she had closed when she found herself laying on the bed.

 **Liam:** Coming...

(Susan saw Liam get up from the sofa and slowly walk over to the door as the knocking continued)

 **Liam:** Who's there?

 **Wyatt:** Wyatt!

(Liam took a quick look at Susan before opening the door)

 **Wyatt:** Have you seen Susan? She's not in the room.

 **Liam:** Yes, she's in here.

(Wyatt walked into the room and Susan and Wyatt stare at each for a few moments)

 **Wyatt:** Susan...

(Wyatt walked closer to the bed but stopped as soon as Susan was jumping off the other side of the bed with a frightened look on her face)

 **Liam:** I told you he would come back.

 **Susan:** Is Zero with you?

(Wyatt looks confused)

 **Wyatt:** Why would Zero be with me?

 **Susan:** Are you going to hand me over to him? Or even kill me?

(Wyatt now looks shocked)

 **Wyatt:** I wouldn't do either of those things.

 **Susan:** You did in my dreams.

 **Wyatt:** That is strange. Why would you dream that?

 **Susan:** You tell me. Do you truly hate me?

 **Wyatt:** I could never hate you.

 **Susan:** But I killed your unborn child.

 **Wyatt:** No, you didn't, Susan. That was Zero. It's him that has been trying to control you and make people think you did wrong.

 **Susan:** You understand me now.

(Susan slowly sat down on the bed again)

 **Wyatt:** I've had a really long think about things.

(Wyatt looked around the room at Liam and behind Susan where Benji was)

 **Wyatt:** Can we talk about this in the other room?

(Wyatt walked closer to the bed)

 **Susan:** Anything you have to say can be said to my friends as well.

(Wyatt stopped on the other side of the bed to Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Please Susan. I really think we need to talk alone.

 **Susan:** Can I trust you?

(Wyatt holds his head over the bed towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Have I ever given you a reason, not to?

 **Susan:** Except in my dreams, no, you haven't.

 **Wyatt:** Believe me, Susan. Killing you or handing you over to Zero is the last thing on my mind.

(Susan and Wyatt both stare at each other for a few moments)

 **Susan:** O.K.

(Susan stands up and slowly walks around the bed and Wyatt gently placed his hand on her back and guided her towards the door)

 **Liam:** See you later, Susan. Thanks for keeping my bed warm.

(Susan turns her head to smile at Liam)

 **Susan:** No problem and thanks for letting me stay with you two.

 **Benji:** Susan welcome anytime.

 **Liam:** We're here for you, Susan.

(Wyatt and Susan both walk out closing the door behind them)

 **Wyatt:** So that's how it is; you go straight from my bed to someone else's once I'm gone.

(Susan turns to look at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, it wasn't like that. Liam slept...

 **Wyatt:** I'm joking with you. I could see that Liam slept on the sofa.

(Susan grins at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Anyway, you got it all wrong.

(Wyatt grins back)

 **Wyatt:** And what did I get wrong?

 **Susan:** I have never been in your bed, yet. Remember Wyatt,...

(Susan lowers her voice)

 **Susan:** We did it on the kitchen counter and on the sofa. In that order, too.

(Wyatt suddenly pushes Susan up against the wall and presses himself right up against her)

 **Wyatt:** We weren't both on the kitchen counter. And I did say let's move this elsewhere.

(Susan wraps her arms around Wyatt's waist as they continued to stare into each other's eyes)

 **Susan:** After you got me so worked up, first. Like you did in the forest.

(Susan leans her forehead against Wyatt's)

 **Wyatt:** And you never told me to stop, once.

 **Susan:** Why would I?

 **Wyatt:** You were just as turned on as I was.

 **Susan:** Except, for the teasing part.

 **Wyatt:** Liar!

(Wyatt leans down towards Susan's neck)

 **Wyatt:** You love it.

(Wyatt started kissing her neck)

 **Wyatt:** You just love playing hard to get, and I like that about you.

(Wyatt words were blown across Susan's neck and so was the movement of his lips)

 **Wyatt:** I love a challenge.

(Susan starts breathing heavy as she moves one head to the back of Wyatt's head)

 **Susan:** I'll... Remember... That.

(Susan struggled to say)

 **Susan:** Oh Wyatt... That feels... Good.

(Suddenly they heard a sound as if someone was clearing their throat really loudly Susan and Wyatt both turned their heads to see an elderly lady walk by with an evil grin on her face before continuing on her way down the corridor)

 **Wyatt:** She didn't look very happy.

(Wyatt turns his head back to grin at Susan)

 **Susan:** What do you expect? You have me pinned to the wall and attacking my neck like a wild animal.

 **Wyatt:** And you dragging my name out like a whining animal, didn't help, either.

(They both started laughing)

 **Susan:** I think it would be better to continue this inside.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, I do too.

**End of Scene Eight**   
  


 


	9. Happy Reunion or not?

**Nat:** Wyatt moves away from Susan and holds the door open for Susan to duck under his arm and slide herself against him to get inside)

 **Wyatt:** Mmm!

(Wyatt reaches out for Susan's waist)

 **Wyatt:** Where are you going?

(Wyatt maintains eyes contract with Susan and closes the door with his other hand)

 **Susan:** Nowhere.

(Susan suddenly catches Wyatt off guard and pinned him up against the back of the door)

 **Wyatt:** Whoo...

(Susan grins at Wyatt while she presses herself up against him)

 **Susan:** You're a Tin-Man, I shouldn't be able to take you by surprise.

(Wyatt wraps his arms around Susan's waist)

 **Wyatt:** I forgot that you're a sneaky one.

 **Susan:** I love taking you by surprise.

(Susan presses a quick kiss on Wyatt's lips and suddenly stopped out of Wyatt's arms and started walking backwards)

 **Wyatt:** Would you stop moving away from me.

(Susan continued walking backwards as she maintained eye contact with Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I thought you said you loved a challenge.

(Wyatt slowly started following after Susan with a big grin on his face)

 **Wyatt:** I sure do.

 **Susan:** You look like you are about to strike your prey.

 **Wyatt:** You better believe it.

(Susan stopped and let Wyatt get closer and as soon as he reached out to her she took another couple of steps backwards)

 **Wyatt:** Now, who is teasing who?

(Wyatt continues after Susan)

 **Susan:** I only get my own back.

(The back of Susan's knees came in contact with the bed causing her to fell into a sitting position)

 **Wyatt:** You didn't get very far, did you?

(Wyatt stands in front of Susan looking down at her)

 **Susan:** I planned to lead you here.

 **Wyatt:** And what do you plan on doing next?

 **Susan:** Now, that would be telling.

(Wyatt reaches his hand up to Susan's cheek and started stroking it)

 **Wyatt:** You are very beautiful.

(Susan grinned up at Wyatt before she reached out and started attacking Wyatt's belt)

 **Wyatt:** No...

(Wyatt placed his hands on top of Susan's and moved them away)

 **Wyatt:** … You don't.

(Susan links her hands with Wyatt's)

 **Susan:** You always spoil my fun.

(Wyatt sat down beside Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Susan...

(Wyatt looks quite serious)

 **Susan:** Oh no...

(Susan's grin disappeared as she starts to look sad)

 **Susan:** … I know where this is going.

 **Wyatt:** You know that we need to talk about this.

 **Susan:** And I don't want us to get into another fight.

 **Wyatt:** There should be no need for that.

(Susan doesn't answer just continues to stare at him)

 **Wyatt:** I've had time to think about all this.

(Susan lets go of Wyatt's hands and folds her arms in front of her)

 **Susan:** And what have you come up with?

 **Wyatt:** You know how much a really care about you...

 **Susan:** … But.

 **Wyatt:** No, Susan. There are no buts...

(Susan unfolds her arms and rested her hands in her lap)

 **Susan:** There is always a but.

 **Wyatt:** Susan...

(Wyatt gently places his hand on top of Susan's)

 **Wyatt:** … Please, listen to me.

(Susan moves her hand away from Wyatt's and he slowly pulls his hand away)

 **Susan:** Get on with it then.

(Susan glares back at Wyatt with an annoyed look)

 **Wyatt:** I'll admit, I'm crazy about you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met.

(Wyatt goes quiet for a moment or two)

 **Wyatt:** We just have to be realistic about this. I'm a married man...

 **Susan:** That's the worst line in the book.

(Wyatt looks confused)

 **Wyatt:** This isn't a storybook... This is...

(Susan's waves her hand up in the air for a moment)

 **Susan:** I didn't mean that. It's just the same line every married guy comes up with.

 **Wyatt:** Have you been with another married guy? Of course, you have; Zero!

(Susan looks shocked)

 **Susan:** Zero is married?

 **Wyatt:** Zero has many wives. Well, he likes to call them his wives, anyway. But yes, he is married. No idea where she is now, but I bet she is around somewhere.

(Susan shakes her head)

 **Susan:** Whatever... And to answer your question, I haven't been with anyone back home. It's a famous saying for guys who are with two girls at once.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, what I'm saying is that these feelings between us can't lead anywhere. Sooner or later you will be going home...

 **Susan:** Yeah, Yeah, and you have Adora to go home to.

(Wyatt slowly nods his head)

 **Wyatt:** I've betrayed Adora enough times, it's time I stopped before I lose her forever.

(Susan slowly nods her head)

 **Susan:** I understand; Adora is a lovely lady.

 **Wyatt:** Thank you for understanding.

(Susan places her hand on Wyatt's hand that is resting on his leg)

 **Susan:** I just can't control how I feel about you.

(Wyatt closes his hand around Susan's)

 **Wyatt:** Neither can I.

(Susan starts to smile a little)

 **Susan:** You can't control how you feel about yourself?

(Wyatt starts to smile back)

 **Wyatt:** You truly are a little devil

(Wyatt raises their joined hands to his face and plants a kiss on her hand)

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

(Susan places her other hand on his upper thigh and leans closer to him)

 **Susan:** I want to be with you one last time.

(Susan suddenly pushes Wyatt back on the bed and quickly saddles him)

 **Wyatt:** Susan...

(Susan leans her face closer to Wyatt's and places a finger over his lips)

 **Susan:** Shh!

(Susan leans her right over Wyatt and starts kissing his neck)

 **Wyatt:** We shouldn't.

 **Susan:** Shh!

(Susan starts undoing Wyatt's shirt and kissing each part as she does)

 **Susan:** Please, don't say no, Wyatt.

(Susan lifts her head to glare up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Unless you truly don't want this.

  
  


**Wyatt:** I should so no, but I want you too.

(Susan finishes undoing Wyatt's shirt and then she is moving back so she is face to face with Wyatt and he pulls her lips against his and their kiss becomes quite passionate)

 **Susan:** I missed your lips.

(Susan sits up again rubbing her hands over Wyatt's bare chest)

 **Susan:** It's getting really hot in here.

 **Wyatt:** You can say that again.

(Susan moves her hands to the hem of her top and quickly pulls it over her head)

 **Wyatt:** I like what I see.

(Wyatt places his hands on both of her lips and pulls her closer)

 **Wyatt:** That's how much you turn me now.

(Susan suddenly opened her mouth wide and started screaming)

 **Wyatt** : Susan, what is it?

(Susan continued Screaming which was getting louder and louder)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, stop. It's me, Wyatt.

(Wyatt sat up as someone started banging on the door with someone yelling at them to shut up)

 **Wyatt:** Calm down, Susan.

(Suddenly the door came flying open and Liam appeared in the doorway)

 **Liam:** What going on in... Oh, my!

(Liam continued staring at Susan as she kept screaming)

 **Wyatt:** Shut the door, will you?

(Liam quickly turns around and closes the door)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, look at me.

(Wyatt places both his hands either side of Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, it's me.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt and suddenly stopped screaming)

 **Susan:** Wyatt?

 **Wyatt:** Yes, it's me.

(Susan wrapped her arms around Wyatt's knocking him backwards)

 **Susan:** That was so scary.

 **Wyatt:** Did I hurt you?

(Susan leans back to look at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Of course you didn't.

(Wyatt pushes Susan to sit up again as he reached over the bed for her top)

 **Wyatt:** Here put this on, we have company.

(Susan looks over at Liam who still has is back to them and Wyatt helps her put her top back on)

 **Susan:** I'm sorry if I woke you, Liam.

(Liam slowly turns back around with a little red in his cheeks)

 **Liam:** I'm sorry for charging in like that. I just thought you needed help.

 **Susan:** I understand, Liam.

(Wyatt slides his legs out from under Susan and sits beside her)

 **Wyatt:** Tell me, Susan. What brought on all that screaming?

 **Susan:** I had a flashback. Well, I think it was.

 **Wyatt:** One of your memories?

 **Susan:** I think so.

 **Liam:** Tell us what you saw.

(Susan turns back at Liam)

 **Susan:** Zero... I think he was...

(Susan goes quiet for a moment and looks down at her knees)

 **Susan:** … Forcing me against my will.

(Susan lifts her head slowly staring at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** That only happened just over a week ago.

 **Susan:** It couldn't have been as you didn't come and save me, this time. It felt like one of my dreams but in techno colour.

 **Wyatt:** It will do if it really happened.

 **Susan:** It must have done, I could feel all the pain I went through.

(Wyatt places both of his hands on each side of Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** You're safe now.

(Susan looks down)

 **Susan:** I'm I? I'm I really?

 **Wyatt:** Look at me, Susan.

(Susan looks back at Wyatt's face)

 **Wyatt:** I will fight my hardest to keep you safe. Zero would have to get through me first.

(Susan smiled a little)

 **Susan:** My hero!

 **Wyatt:** Too right I am.

(Wyatt pulled Susan into a hug)

 **Liam:** We will all do how best to keep you safe.

(Susan moves away from Wyatt and smiles back at Liam)

 **Susan:** Thank you, Liam.

 **Liam:** No need to thank me.

(Liam looks towards Wyatt and then back again)

 **Liam:** Since you are safe, I'll take my leave.

 **Susan:** Thanks for coming to my rescue.

 **Liam:** Anytime.

(Liam smiled at Susan before turning and walking out the door closing it behind him)

 **Susan:** I remembered the first day I met him, he was almost afraid of his own shadow.

(Susan turns to look back at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Maybe I was wrong about him; He sure is getting braver.

 **Susan:** Is that a compliment from you?

 **Wyatt:** Don't get used to it, though.

(Wyatt smiled back at Susan and moved his hand to stroke her cheek)

 **Susan:** Where were we?

(Susan placed her hands on Wyatt's shoulders)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, you have just been through a bad moment.

(Susan rubs her hands down over Wyatt's chest)

 **Susan:** I'm not going to let my memories get to me. Maybe, you could help me get better memories.

(Wyatt moves his hand down to Susan's shoulders)

 **Wyatt:** You have quite a few good memories of us.

 **Susan:** They were quick and rushed. I want slower memories.

 **Wyatt:** I don't want to bring back old memories again.

(Susan grins at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I'll try not to scream... too loud.

 **Wyatt:** It's not the screaming that bothers me. I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you.

(Susan slides one of her hands back up to Wyatt's shoulder and cupped the back of his neck)

 **Susan:** I still want you.

(Susan presses her lips against Wyatt's which slowly turned passionate)

 **Wyatt:** If we are going to do this, I think it would be better if we locked the door this time.

 **Susan:** I agree.

(Susan slowly moves away from Wyatt and made her way over to lock the door When she returned Wyatt's pulled her back into his arms and continued kissing her)

 **Wyatt:** I think this needs to come back off.

(Wyatt pulls Susan's top over her head and throws it aside)

 **Wyatt:** Much better.

(Susan pushes Wyatt back onto the bed and Susan sh addles him again)

 **Wyatt:** I don't think you should be in that position again.

(Wyatt in one sudden movement flipped Susan over so she was now laying flat out on the bed and he moved onto of her)

 **Susan:** I admit, I like this way better.

 **Wyatt:** So do I.

(Wyatt leaned his face down and pressed his lips against Susan's neck)

 **Susan:** To be honest I think there are too many clothes between us.

 **Wyatt:** You might be right.

(Wyatt mumbled into Susan's neck)

 **Susan:** Is that before or after you finish attacking my neck?

(Suddenly someone was knocking on the door)

 **Susan:** Who could that be?

 **Wyatt:** I don't care right now.

(The knocking on the door got louder until you were banging the door like mad and Wyatt leaned his head back)

 **Wyatt:** What the hell?

**Zero: Open this door, this instant. Your room needs to be searched.**

(Susan and Wyatt stared back at each other in surprise)

**Zero: Do you hear me? Open this door or I knock it down and then kill you afterwards.**

**End of Scene Nine**

 


	10. Trapped!

__

**Nat:** Wyatt and Susan continued staring at each other in shock and surprise as Zero continued banging on the door.

 **Susan:** How did he find us so quickly?

 **Wyatt:** Sounds to me like he hasn't found us yet.

 **Susan:** Once that door opens he will.

(Wyatt sits up and Susan quickly moves off the bed)

 **Susan:** I can't go with him again.

 **Wyatt:** We aren't caught yet.

**Zero: That does it. You had your chance.**

(They could now hear more banging as the door started making a lot of grinding noises)

 **Susan:** Well it will be sooner than you think.

 **Wyatt:** I don't think there is much we can...

 **Susan: S** o we are just giving up, are we?

(Susan came to stand in front of Wyatt with an angry look on her face)

 **Susan:** You are just going to let him kill you? Never mind what he will do to me. Well, I'm not just going to sit around waiting.

(Susan turned towards the window)

 **Susan:** I'm getting out of here.

(Susan started to make her way over to the window but Wyatt grabbed her arm and stopped her)

 **Wyatt:** If you would let me finish...

(Susan stares back at Wyatt with an annoyed look)

 **Wyatt:**... I was going to say, let me think about this.

 **Susan:** Think! If you didn't realise Zero is almost through that door. There is no time to think. We need to act.

(Susan pulled herself away from Wyatt's hand and made her way over to the window)

 **Wyatt:** We can't go that way.

(Susan pulled back the curtain and stared down at the ground that was at least two storey down)

 **Wyatt:** If you remember we climbed stairs to get up here.

(Susan turned and stared back at Wyatt)

 **Susan;** We can't just do nothing though.

(Wyatt turned to look back at the door as Zero continued banging the door down)

 **Wyatt:** If we have to, we fight. I never give up without one.

 **Susan:** That won't help against all his men.

 **Wyatt: S** o says the hero who tried to rush head long into a group of Longcoats, not that long ago, might I add.

 **Susan:** That was before I realised what Zero could to me. I don't want him to make me kill anyone else. I'd rather kill myself, first.

(Wyatt quickly turned back to Susan as she opened the window)

 **Wyatt:** No Susan, don't do it.

(Wyatt started to rush over towards Susan as she stared at the hard ground below)

 **Susan:** I'm going to Jump.

(Susan started to climb onto the window frame as Wyatt grabbed hold of her around the waist)

**Zero: This isn't funny! Open the door!**

**Wyatt:** _You can say that again._

(Wyatt sound that under his breath)

 **Susan:** Let me go. Let me jump.

 **Wyatt:** No, suicide isn't the answer.

(Susan continued to pull herself away from Wyatt)

 **Susan:** It is with Zero.

(Susan glared back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You want me to be with him, do you..? I knew my dream would come true. Well, I won't let you this time. Now, let me go. I'd rather die than live with him.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, stop this. You're going insane.

(Wyatt pulled Susan back in harder causing them both to fall back on the floor with Susan on top of him)

 **Wyatt:** Aww, that hurt!

 **Susan:** Serves you right. Now, let me go.

(Susan continues to pull away from Wyatt but he kept a hold of her)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, stop a moment.

 **Susan:** No!

 **Wyatt:** Susan! That does it.

(Wyatt suddenly turns Susan over so he was now laying on top of her and he pinned her hands above her head)

 **Susan:** Get off me.

(Susan took that moment to lift her knee up between Wyatt's legs a little)

 **Wyatt:** Aww!

(Wyatt moves off Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Fine then.

(Susan quickly gets up from the floor and climbs back up towards the window)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, if you just stopped and listened for just a moment, you wouldn't be too quick to end your life.

(Susan stopped and looked back at Wyatt in confusion)

 **Susan:** What are you going on about..? Zero is breaking the door down and he'll...

(Susan stared towards the door when she realised everything had gone quiet)

 **Susan:** Where has he gone? Why as he stopped?

 **Wyatt:** I don't know.

(Wyatt slowly stood up and sat down on the bed)

 **Wyatt:** Why don't you shout out and ask him or better yet, go after him.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Or jump out the window.

(Wyatt looked down at his open shirt and started working on the doing the buttons back up)

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

 **Wyatt:** … Well, what are you going to do?

(Susan slowly closes the window and walked back over to Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Why do you always do things without thinking?

 **Susan:** I don't know why? I never used to be like this before I came here.

(Wyatt finished button up his shirt and slowly looked up at Susan with a sad look on his face)

 **Wyatt:** Good job I'm still here with you, then.

 **Susan:** Yes, if it wasn't for you I'dbe dead by now. Saying that I would be a thousand times over if it wasn't for you. Except, one-time Zero stopped me.

 **Wyatt:** At least, that's one grateful thing am glad he did.

(Susan slowly lowered herself to her knees and placed her own hands on Wyatt's knees and looked back up at him)

 **Susan:** You truly mean that?

(Wyatt nods his head)

 **Wyatt:** You mean a lot to me too, Susan. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.

 **Susan:** You mean everything to me. I'm glad I met you.

 **Wyatt:** I'm glad it was my cabin you came to.

 **Susan:** You and your family were so nice to me. I don't know what I'd have done if you had thrown me out.

 **Wyatt:** I know things weren't good between us to start with...

 **Susan:**...You were only trying to protect your family.

 **Wyatt:** And sometimes things still aren't good between us.

 **Susan:** That's because of the situation we are in; what the OZ has become since Zero took over.

 **Wyatt:** And we might never have met if it wasn't for that.

 **Susan:** Despite how I feel about you, I still think it would have better if we didn't.

 **Wyatt:** And we both that if we didn't – I'd either be dead by Zero's hand or he would be, by my hand.

(Susan stared stroking her hands along the inside of Wyatt's thighs)

 **Susan:** I'd be living my life with Zero, killing people.

(Wyatt placed his hands on top of Susan's)

 **Wyatt:** It's fate, then.

 **Susan:** For us to have met, yes. I believe that now; you were meant to guild me towards completing my task.The task, I have no idea how to do.

 **Wyatt:** I don't know, either.

 **Susan:** Wyatt?

 **Wyatt:** Yes.

 **Susan:** I still want you.

(Susan grins back at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** And every time you say that we get interrupted.

 **Susan:** And you think it's a sign, do you?

 **Wyatt:** Maybe.

 **Susan:** And I thought I was the one that always had a gut feeling.

 **Wyatt:** Yeah, ones that get us into even more problems.

 **Susan:** You could say that's the fun in it.

 **Wyatt:** You sure are such a wild girl; one that thinks to do something wrong is fun.

 **Susan:** Wrong... How can it be wrong when it's something we both want to do?

 **Wyatt:** Just because we want it, doesn't mean it's right.

 **Susan:** Wyatt, I just want to be with you, one last time.

 **Wyatt:** I know you do.

 **Susan:** And I know you want me too.

(Wyatt moved his hands from Susan's hands and placed them each side of her face)

 **Wyatt:** Yes, I do.

(Suddenly Wyatt felt Susan undoing his trousers)

 **Wyatt:** You certainly don't waste time.

 **Susan:** Who knows when we will be interrupted again?

(Susan moves her hand inside Wyatt's trousers)

**Liam: You guys alright in there?**

**Wyatt:** You were saying.

(Susan moves her hand away from Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You can't blame him, he's only checking up on us.

(Susan stands up causing Wyatt to let go of her)

 **Susan** : You stay right there, I'll see to him.

 **Wyatt:** Like that; You will make his day a second time over.

(Susan looks down at her bra and then grins back at Wyatt)

**Liam: Susan, Wyatt!**

(Susan looks around for her top)

**Susan: I'll be right there.**

(Susan picks her top up and puts it back on)

 **Susan:** Better for you.

(Wyatt starts shaking his head)

 **Wyatt:** No, you look better with it off.

 **Susan:** I'll take it back off, then.

(Susan starts to take it off again)

 **Wyatt:** Susan?

(Wyatt glares back at Susan with an annoyed look)

 **Susan:** O.K. O.K. I'll keep it on for, for the moment, at least.

(Susan smiles back at Wyatt before making her way over to the door)

 **Susan:** We're O.K.

 **Liam:** Benji and I managed to lead them away.

 **Susan:** Thanks. But how?

 **Liam:** Don't worry about it, you get some sleep. I was just checking you both are alright.

(Liam starts to walk away)

 **Liam:** Goodnight.

 **Susan:** Goodnight, Liam.

(Susan shuts the door after a quick look down both ends of the corridor and turning back to Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Did you hear that?

 **Wyatt:** Yes, I did. I'll be talking to him, first thing.

 **Susan:** Why? Sounds like he helped us.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, I heard and he also wouldn't tell you how?

 **Susan:** Does it matter, how? At least, we are all safe.

(Susan made her way back over to Wyatt and pulled her top back off as she did so)

 **Wyatt:** But how did he deceive Zero? I'm sure you are aware, it's not easy to do that and Liam acted as if it was no big deal.

(Susan stood in front of him again and leaned her hands down on Wyatt's thighs)

 **Susan:** We're not all big-headed if we achieve something.

 **Wyatt:** Are you sure he isn't in league with Zero?

(Susan quickly moved her hands away from Wyatt)

 **Susan:** How can you say that, after everything Liam has done?

 **Wyatt:** You still have to be careful who you trust. Even your friends could be deceiving you.

 **Susan:** Please, stop Wyatt. I don't have that many friends as it is. And I won't doubt them until I have proof.

 **Wyatt:** It could be too late by then.

(Susan kneed down in front of Wyatt again)

 **Susan:** That's why I have you with me, In case that does happen. Which I know it won't, I trust him and Benji)

(Wyatt placed his hands on Susan's shoulders)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, I'm sorry to doubt your friends. I just have to be doubtful of everyone.

 **Susan:** Including me.

 **Wyatt:** You know I do. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't like this. But so many things have happened to me in my life, making me this way.

 **Susan:** I understand. But just remember they aren't guilty until proving otherwise.

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You're right.

(Susan smiled back at Wyatt and placed her hands back on Wyatt's thighs)

 **Susan:** Now where were we? Of yes, I remember.

(Susan placed her hands each side of Wyatt's waist and tugged on his trousers)

 **Susan:** I think it's about time these came off... Lift up!

**End of Scene Ten**

 


	11. Understanding!

**Nat:** The next morning Wyatt woke up with Susan laying in his arms and he continued to lay there gently stroking the back of hair until Susan started moving.

 **Wyatt:** Morning, Susan.

 **Susan:** Morning!

(Susan smiled to herself)

 **Susan:** This is the first time you have stayed with me until the morning after we have made love.

(Wyatt suddenly let go of Susan and sat up with his back to her)

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

(Susan turned her head to watch Wyatt)

 **Susan:** … What did I say wrong?

 **Wyatt:** You didn't say anything wrong.

(Susan turns herself around and sat up behind Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Then, what is it?

(Susan gently placed her hands on his shoulders)

 **Susan:** Why, did you move, so suddenly?

 **Wyatt:** I don't know, how to explain it?

(Susan started gently kissing the back of Wyatt's shoulders)

 **Wyatt:** How can I feel this way about you? When I found out two days ago that my son is dead and my unborn child. Almost my wife too and somehow you were involved in all this.

(Susan suddenly stopped kissing Wyatt's shoulders)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, I wish, I could change that. I would do anything to bring them back to you.

(Wyatt turned his head to glare back at Susan with a confused look on his face)

 **Wyatt:** You would? Even after everything that has happened between us?

(Susan nods her head with a sad look on her face)

 **Susan:** Despite,how I feel about you, Adora is your wife and you had your own family. If I never came here, you all would be together, now.

(Wyatt turns himself around facing Susan completely)

 **Wyatt:** You don't know that for sure.

(Wyatt started stroking Susan's cheek)

 **Wyatt:** And you are so alike Adora, in so many ways; always putting others before her self.

 **Susan:** You both are lucky to have found each other.

(Wyatt removes his hand from Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** I'd say I was lucky to have her. But, what sort of husband have I been? Look where I am now...

 **Susan:** You are only human.

 **Wyatt:** I don't think Adora will see it that way. Especially, now that she knows about us.

 **Susan:** I told you she didn't believe me.

 **Wyatt:** If I know Adora, I bet she knew about us all along.

 **Susan:** She couldn't have done, or I think she would have thrown me out or at least, stopped us.

 **Wyatt:** I know she didn't. She must have had her reasons.

 **Susan:** What reasons could there be for not stopping you own husband from cheating on you?

 **Wyatt:** Adora is a mystery in herself. Just like you, sometimes.

(Wyatt reached his hand around the back of Susan's neck and brought their lips together but he wouldn't kiss her even though Susan tried to kiss him)

 **Wyatt:** I'm just so confused.

(Wyatt leaned his head back)

 **Wyatt:** I have strong feelings for you. But, I still love Adora.

 **Susan:** I know you do.

(Susan rubbed her finger along Wyatt's bottom lip)

 **Susan:** Don't worry, once we find this man. I'll be out of your life, forever.

 **Wyatt:** Forever, is a long time.

 **Susan:** I know.

(Wyatt pulled Susan back against his lips and they both kissed quite passionately)

 **Susan:** Who knows maybe Jeb is still alive out there honouring you.

 **Wyatt:** We saw is grave, remember.

 **Susan:** And you saw Adora's grave last time and found out she was still alive. It could be the same for Jeb.

 **Wyatt:** I hope your right. But, I don't think he will be honouring me. You said Jeb knew about us...

(Susan nods her head)

 **Susan:** He also didn't believe a word of it, either.

(Wyatt leans his head back staring at Susan in shock)

 **Wyatt:** He didn't?

 **Susan:** He said you would never betray your family. He was the one that got your wife to believe it, too.

(Wyatt looks down between them)

 **Wyatt:** I truly don't deserve my family. All I do is keep on betraying them.

 **Susan:** Don't keep putting yourself down. You just have to move on and somehow, make amends for your own mistakes.

(Wyatt stared back at Susan)

 **Susan:** I got that from you. So take back your own advice.

(Susan smiled back at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Oh, to hell with it.

(Wyatt suddenly pushes Susan back on the bed and climbs back on top of her)

 **Susan:** Oh, I love this side of you.

(Wyatt leans his head down and started kissing Susan's neck again)

 **Wyatt:** I truly can't control myself around you.

 **Susan:** I feel the same.

 **Nat:** Later on that morning they are all back outside.

 **Liam:** So where to, now? I mean where are we going to start?

(Liam looks at Susan then looks away again before turning back again with a bit of a red face and quickly looking away once again)

 **Wyatt:** Maybe, you could explain how you got Zero to back off, last night?

(Liam turned to look at Wyatt)

 **Liam:** Does it even matter?

(Liam turns his head to the side to face Susan then quickly looks off into the distance)

 **Wyatt:** Yes, it does. Especially, when you act like that.

(Liam look back at Wyatt)

 **Liam:** Like what?

(Liam quickly looks away again)

 **Wyatt:** Like you can't even look me in the eye for more than a second or two.

(Liam starts making a sound with his tongue in his mouth)

 **Wyatt:** Is as if you have something to hide.

(Liam looked back at Wyatt and it looked like he was about to say something then quickly looks away again)

 **Susan:** Enough!

(Susan steps between the two of them and glares at the two of them in turn)

 **Susan:** The both of you need to stop acting like a couple of kids, fighting over a toy.

(Susan turned her annoyed look towards Wyatt)

 **Susan:** We should be thanking Liam, not biting his head off.

(Wyatt glared back at Susan in confusion before looking over her shoulder at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** Liam!

(Liam looks back at Wyatt with an embarrassing look on his face)

 **Wyatt:** Susan's right. Thank you, for whatever you did.

(Liam nodded his head at Wyatt before turning to face Susan as she turns around to smile back at him)

 **Susan:** Yes, thank you, Liam.

(Liam smiled back at Susan before looking away again)

 **Benji:** Emotions all high...

(Benji turns to Liam)

 **Benji:** And feelings.

(Liam stared at Benji then quickly looks away)

 **Susan:** Let's get a move on shall we.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt who was still staring back at Liam with a far-off look on his face)

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

(Susan placed her hand on Wyatt's arm and lowers her voice a little)

 **Susan:** _I think Liam is just a bit embarrassed about catching us together, last night._

(Wyatt stared back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** _You think I haven't noticed how he looks at you?_

 **Susan:** _There's no need to be angry at him because of how he feels. We all have feelings we can't control._

(Wyatt smiles down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** _I know we do._

 **Susan:** A _nd Liam is a friend, so get any ideas of him betraying us out of that head of yours._

 **Wyatt:** _I can't do that, Susan. It's hard to explain why, but it is who I am now._

 **Liam:** Are we going to start looking for this needle in a haystack, then?

(Susan starts to grin as Wyatt starts to look angry)

 **Susan:** Liam is right, we have a long day ahead of us.

(Wyatt quickly looks over his shoulder before looking back at Susan with a small grin on his face)

 **Wyatt:** That needle in a haystack as you so put it, has already been found.

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Wyatt:** Let's just say that walk I took last night, wasn't a waste of my time.

 **Susan:** You mean to say you have found the guy that brought me here?

 **Wyatt:** I haven't myself but let's just say I know someone who could lead us to him.

 **Susan:** And you talk about Liam hiding things. Why didn't you say anything?

 **Wyatt:** Because I'm not sure if I can still trust this person.

 **Liam:** Are you saying, we could be about to walk into a trap?

 **Wyatt:** Yes.

 **Susan:** I don't like the sound of that.

 **Wyatt:** That's why we have to approach this in a different way.

 **Susan:** How so?

 **Wyatt:** Come, we have a little way to go and I'll explain on the way.

(Wyatt starts to guide Susan in the right direction and she wraps both her arms around his arm)

 **Liam:** As long as you aren't leading us to our deaths.

(Liam and Benji follow on just behind Wyatt and Susan)

 **Susan:** And after all this time together, you think I don't understand you.

(Wyatt looks down at Susan)

 **Susan:** I do understand why you keep everyone at a distant; you were hurt in the past by someone you trusted very well.

(Wyatt looks back the way they were heading)

 **Wyatt:** Mmm!

 **Susan:** Zero!

 **Wyatt:** A long time ago.

 **Susan:** A doubt it was that long ago.

 **Wyatt:** 16 years ago. The day I married Adora... But I think I noticed things before then.

 **Susan:** Go on.

 **Wyatt:** Callum knew I liked Jova but he seemed demanded to have her. After a while, I let it go because I realised how much I loved Adora but Callum for some reason decided he would have Jova as well as Adora... He tried a few times to lead Adora away from me.

 **Susan:** Adora was faithfully to you, though.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, she was.

 **Susan:** Jova, Adora and now me...This sure has been one hell of a love triangle between you and Zero.

 **Wyatt:** It's not funny.

 **Susan:** I didn't say it was.

 **Wyatt:** Now, the plan I have in mind, isn't going to be easy.

 **Susan:** It never is. Since I got here my life has been one rollercoaster ride after another.

 **Liam:** And it looks like you're in for another.

(Everyone turns to face Liam as they started to hear a lot of shouting)

**Zero: THERE THEY ARE. STOP THEM!**

**Wyatt:** Time to ran.

(Susan removed her arms from Wyatt's)

 **Susan:** Story of my life.

(Wyatt grabs Susan's hand and they both took off running with Liam and Benji running after them)

**End of Scene Eleven**

 


	12. Escaping Once Again!

**Nat:** All four of them continued to running through the realm of the unwanted. People around them were either getting out their way or trying to make things worse for them.

 **Wyatt:** Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand or I might never find you again.

 **Susan:** Never.

 **Liam:** Looks like I didn't fool them for as long as I thought I did.

(Susan suddenly felt herself falling until Wyatt steadied her again)

 **Susan:** Why are they trying to stop us? I thought they would be on the opposite side of the law.

 **Liam:** What law? There is no proper law at the moment.

 **Wyatt:** They are on a law of their own down here. I bet they are making it just as hard for the Longcoats.

 **Liam:** That's why they haven't caught as yet.

 **Wyatt:** Some help you were yesterday.

 **Susan:** At least he tried.

**Liam: Help!**

(Wyatt and Susan quickly turned around and saw Liam was trying his hardest to get himself loose from something that had caught hold of his Jacket)

 **Wyatt:** We don't have time for this.

(Wyatt rushed over still keeping a hold of Susan's hand just as they saw Benji freeing Liam)

 **Liam:** Thanks.

(Liam and Benji both rush to catch up with Wyatt and Susan)

 **Liam:** What are you waiting for? Let's go.

(Liam and Benji both run pass them as they saw in the distance the Longcoats tripping over everyone and everything as they got closer and closer to them)

 **Susan:** Wyatt.

(Wyatt turned them around and continued running)

 **Wyatt:** At least your not trying to commit suicide again.

 **Susan:** I don't know about that. This is just as crazy.

 **Wyatt:** You're not wrong there.

 **Susan:** What are we going to do? We can't outrun them.

 **Wyatt:** Not much we can do but run.

 **Susan:** Running, never got us anywhere but caught.

 **Wyatt:** Well, what do you have in mind? Just stand still and hope they run straight past you.

 **Susan:** Oh, what a good idea. Tell you what, you try it first.

 **Wyatt:** Very funny. Any more jokes while you're at it?

 **Susan:** Hey, where did Liam and Benji go?

 **Wyatt:** No idea. Just keep running.

 **Susan:** No...

(Susan suddenly pulls her hand out of Wyatt's hand and stopped running)

 **Susan:** …I won't abandon them.

(Wyatt stops running and goes to grab Susan's hand again but she moves it out the way)

 **Susan:** And I don't need you holding my hand either. I'm not a child.

 **Wyatt:** You could have fooled me.

(Wyatt looked behind them as the Longcoats we now only just a few yards behind them)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, we can find your friends later. Right now, we need to get out of here.

(Susan started running off in a different direction and Wyatt ran after her)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, don't go that way.

(Susan suddenly ran into a large area that looked like a beer garden with benches around)

 **Susan:** Where I'm I?

(Susan turns back around again to head back out as someone suddenly grabbed her hand)

 **Susan:** Let go of me.

(Susan tries her hardest to break free and Wyatt appears around the corner)

**Susan: Wyatt!**

(The guy started dragging her into a building as she saw a crowd of people ganging up on Wyatt)

**Wyatt: Susan!**

(Wyatt started fighting his way through as Susan disappeared into the building)

 **Susan:** What do you want from me?

 **Man:** I won't hurt you. You just need to stop struggling.

(Susan stops and turns to face the person who as a hood covering their face)

 **Man:** Hey, it's only me.

 **Susan:** I don't know you, do I?

 **Man:** I'm only trying to protect you.

 **Susan:** From Wyatt? He's my... Friend.

 **Man:** No, from him.

(The man lifts a cloth from what looks like a window and Susan looks out to see Zero walk into the area where Wyatt was and the crowd suddenly started running to get passed the Longcoats)

**Zero: Leave them. Let them go.**

(Zero looked over at Wyatt with a grin on his face and then it suddenly disappeared as he started looking all around them making Susan quickly move the cloth back over the window)

 **Zero:** Where is Susan?

 **Man:** Don't worry he can't see you through that glass; it's one-sided.

(Susan lifts the cloth again and looks back out)

 **Susan:** We have to help Wyatt.

 **Zero:** Answer me, where is Susan?

 **Man:** I can't, there are too many Longcoats.

 **Wyatt:** I wish I knew.

 **Zero:** Where is she hiding?

 **Wyatt:** Like I would tell you if I knew.

 **Zero:** Men, search everywhere. Find her!

(The Longcoats start looking around)

 **Man:** We have to go.

 **Susan:** No, I can't leave Wyatt.

 **Man:** You can't help him, right now.

 **Susan:** But they will kill him.

 **Man:** No, they won't. Not if they want to find you.

 **Susan:** Who are you?

 **Man:** I'm the man you have been looking for.

 **Susan:** You brought me here to the O.Z?

(Suddenly they was a lot of banging around them)

 **Man:** Yes. We can talk later.

(The man grabbed Susan's arm and after one last look towards Wyatt she followed on after him)

 **Nat:** A few minutes later Susan finds herself back above ground with the two suns shining brightly.

 **Susan:** How... How are we above ground, already?

(Susan stops running and removes her arm from the man who she followed after he also stopped in front of her)

 **Man:** No time to discuss this yet.

(Susan tried to look closer at the man who still had the hood over his face)

 **Man:** Let's get somewhere safe, then I will answer your questions.

(Susan reaches up and pulls the man's hood down so she could see his face)

 **Susan:** O.K you kind of look like the man from your ID. Except, for the beard and long hair.

(The man looks confused)

 **Man:** You don't recognise me...

 **Susan:** It looks like I lost some of my memory.

 **Man:** So the stories are true.

 **Susan:** What stories?

 **Man:** Come and I'll explain everything. Everything, I know anyway.

(The Man placed his hand on Susan's back to lean her onwards but she stops to face him again)

 **Susan:** Tell me what you know.

 **Man:** From what I've heard... I pay, I'm wrong.

 **Susan:** If they are the same stories I've heard, I pray you're wrong too.

 **Man:** I know a place we will be safe to talk.

 **Susan:** Tell me your name first?

 **Man:** It's Adam!

(Susan stares at him searching his face completely)

 **Susan:** Adam who?

 **Adam:** It's just Adam.

 **Susan:** You don't have a surname?

 **Adam:** It's best you don't know yet.

 **Susan:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Adam:** No-one knows my surname, except … Well, only one other person now.

 **Susan:** How can I trust you, if you keep secrets from me?

 **Adam:** I have never kept any secrets from you. You just can't remember.

 **Susan:** Why can't you tell me now, then?

 **Adam:** I don't think it would be good to rush your memories.

 **Susan:** You are the first person to say that; Everyone else, seems to want me to reveal them straight away.

 **Adam:** Lost memories need to be recovered slowly or you could risk brain damage.

 **Susan:** Wyatt said something about that... If a viewer reads my memories.

 **Adam:** That is very true. And too many emotions could cause the same to the person viewing you.

 **Susan:** I'm glad I didn't get Benji to view my memories, then.

 **Adam:** I'm glad you have found friends. I just wish you hadn't.

(Susan placed her hands on her hips)

 **Susan:** You are making no sense at all.

 **Adam:** All will be revealed.

 **Susan:** If you are going to say I'm the one... The hero the OZ has been waiting for. Save your breath, I've already heard it.

(Susan places her hands back at her sides)

 **Adam:** It's true. You are the only one that can bring Zero down.

 **Susan:** So, I've heard. I'd just like to know how a young girl like me can bring down a man who cares for no-one but himself?

 **Adam:** That answer is hidden with the rest of your memories.

 **Susan:** Riddles, again... One of these days, someone will give me a straight answer.

(A small smile slowly appears on Adam's face)

 **Adam:** You are starting to look and act just like your mother did at your age.

(Susan stares back at Adam in shock)

 **Susan:** My Mother!

 **Adam:** I've said too much already.

 **Susan:** You knew my Mother?

 **Adam:** Yes, very well. Now, please we must get out of here.

 **Susan:** How do I know I can trust you?

 **Adam:** What does your heart tell you?

 **Susan:** What my heart got to do with this?

 **Adam:** You have always had a 6th sense of who you could trust.

(Susan continues to stare at Adam)

 **Adam:** So you tell me... Can you trust me?

 **Susan:** I think I can.

 **Adam:** You don't need any thinking involved.

 **Susan:** So where is this place you are on about?

 **Adam:** Follow me.

(Adam starts to guild Susan further into the forest)

**End of Scene Twelve**

 


	13. The Real Susan

**Nat:** Susan continued to follow Adam through the forest.

 **Susan:** We have to find a way to help Wyatt. And my other two friends.

 **Adam:** Only you can do that. I just don't think you could in time.

 **Susan:** You told me that Wyatt was safe while they are looking for me?

 **Adam:** Yes, of course. But what happens once Zero does?

 **Susan:** We need to rescue Wyatt before he does.

 **Adam:** This would be so much easier if you remembered your past?

 **Susan:** I do remember my past. I just don't know how I got here.

 **Adam:** What is the last thing you remember?

 **Susan:** Being home in London.

(Adam stares at Susan in surprise)

 **Adam:** You have lost a lot.

 **Susan:** How long have I been here?

(Adam looks back the way they were heading)

 **Adam:** I think it's best to wait until your memories return.

 **Susan:** One of the Longcoats told me I have been here at least 6 months.

 **Adam:** I take that to be Hendry.

(Susan now stares at Adam in surprise)

 **Susan:** How did you know which one I was on about?

 **Adam:** I've been here guiding you through this.

 **Susan:** Through what?

(Adam shakes his head)

 **Adam:** This needs to come to you in your own time.

 **Susan:** There must be some things you can tell me?

 **Adam:** I'm not sure what. Everything you don't know could come as a big surprise to you but could be too much for your brain to handle at once.

 **Susan:** Can you just put my mind at ease on one subject? Well, two actually.

 **Adam:** No promises but I'll see what I can do.

 **Susan:** Have I really... killed people?

(Adam nods his head)

 **Adam:** Yes... You have.

(Susan stops walking)

 **Susan:** Not on purpose, though.

(Adam stops walking also and turns to face Susan)

 **Adam:** I don't think you will like that answer.

 **Susan:** So I have killed on purpose?

 **Adam:** Not quite... You never wanted to harm anyone but sometimes you had to do what you did to survive yourself.

 **Susan:** How could I kill someone to survive? I'd rather kill myself.

 **Adam:** You can't do that, Susan. If you died, you couldn't save the OZ.

(Susan started walking once again)

 **Susan:** Yeah, Yeah, I've heard this all before.

(Adam continues walking beside Susan)

 **Susan:** Why can't someone else be the hero? Why do I have to be the one to save the OZ?

 **Adam:** It's your destiny. It was written since the begin of time. 'Only an outsider can save the OZ'.

 **Susan:** What about DG? She saved the OZ last time. Why not this time as well?

 **Adam:** You remember the princess?

 **Susan:** No, I don't. Wyatt told me the story.

 **Adam:** Wyatt, as in Wyatt Cain; the 'Tin-Man' who helped the princess?

(Susan nods her head)

 **Susan:** Yes, the same one.

 **Adam:** Tell me, Susan. Was there a third person in your group?

 **Susan:** Yes, why do you ask that?

 **Adam:** History is being repeated!

 **Susan:** Wyatt said something along those lines.

 **Adam:** Was his family taken from him again?

 **Susan:** Sort of.

(Susan looks down at the ground)

 **Susan:** Thanks, to me.

(Adam stares back at Susan)

 **Adam:** You?

 **Susan:** It's a long story... Let's just say, what you said earlier about me, almost is true.

 **Adam:** Were you involved in taking his family from him?

 **Susan:** Not the first time...

 **Adam:** Did you rescue him from the 'Iron suit'?

(Susan stares up at Adam)

 **Susan:** Yes but this time he had only been in there a few hours not years.

 **Adam:** Let me guess, Cain led you to Central City to see the Mystery Man.

 **Susan:** Not quite.

 **Adam:** You didn't see the Mystery Man?

 **Susan:** Yes, I did. But that wasn't why Wyatt lead me there... Zero shot me!

(Adam suddenly stops walking staring at Susan in shock and confusion as Susan stopped in front of him)

 **Adam:** Zero shot you?

(Susan nods her head)

 **Adam:** I can't believe it.

(Adam looks off to the side of them)

 **Adam:** Did you get in the line of fire?

 **Susan:** I suppose you could say that.

(Adam looks back at Susan)

 **Adam:** So Zero didn't mean to shoot you?

 **Susan:** Oh, he meant it; I was running towards him and the Longcoats as they were attacking Wyatt and his family. Zero aimed straight at me and shot me in the chest.

 **Adam:** How close were you by the time he fired at you?

 **Susan:** I can't truly remember; I was quite far off.

 **Adam:** Do you know what you were doing before you arrived at the Cain household?

 **Susan:** No, I had been there almost a week before Zero and his men turned up. I woke up in the forest just before arriving there, with no memory of how I came to be in the OZ.

 **Adam:** You must have been on a mission before you lost your memory.

 **Susan:** What Mission?

 **Adam:** No idea. Did Zero know you had lost your memory at that time?

 **Susan:** I don't think so. That was the first time I saw him after losing my memory.

(Adam slowly nodded his head)

 **Adam:** It must have been part of your mission.

 **Susan:** You're telling me that what Zero said was true?

 **Adam:** I don't know what he said or what your mission was in the first place.

 **Susan:** Zero said I went to Wyatt's place to trick them into liking me so he could attack them without them realising until it was too late.

 **Adam:** It could be true; Zero didn't very often lie to you.

 **Susan:** I suppose that might answer my second question. Was I Zero's lover?

(Adam smiled back at Susan)

 **Susan:** Why are you happy about that?

 **Adam:** Let me put your mind at ease on that one. No, you only pretended to like Zero... Well, to start with.

 **Susan:** What do you mean, to start with?

 **Adam:** We lost contact for a few months. So only your memories can answer what happened after then.

 **Susan:** So I truly did work with the Longcoats?

 **Adam:** Up until those last few months you only did what you had to, to survive.

 **Susan:** I truly don't like the old me.

 **Adam:** You must realise you have to become the old you, once again.

 **Susan:** No, never!

 **Adam:** If you don't the OZ will be lost forever. More people will die, a lot more.

 **Susan:** But why does it have to be me?

 **Adam:** Think about it, Susan. You must have realised by now, even after losing your memory.

(Susan looks off into the distance and they both go silent for a few moments)

 **Susan:** Zero...

(Adam nods his head)

 **Adam:** And!

 **Susan:** I'm the only one who could get close enough to him.

 **Adam:** You got it in one.

(Susan looks back at Adam)

 **Adam:** Zero seems to have a soft spot for you.

 **Susan:** If everyone else knows I'm the one, I'm sure Zero must realise it too.

 **Adam:** I'm sure he does.

 **Susan:** That could be why he lets me get close. He could be trying to change me.

 **Adam:** I'm sure he is.

 **Susan:** No wonder he treats me the way he does.

 **Adam:** You just need to continue being headstrong with him. Without going against him completely.

 **Susan:** Easy said than done.

 **Adam:** Saving the world is never easy to do.

 **Susan:** You can say that again.

(Susan continues walking again and Adam follows alongside her)

 **Susan:** To be honest with you... Zero scares me.

 **Adam:** That much hatred could scare anyone.

 **Susan:** He just knows how to stab people right in their hearts, without actually killing them.

 **Adam:** No heart, drives people insane or worse to their own deaths.

 **Susan:** Fear alone... That's how Zero came to be, isn't it?

(Adam nods his head)

 **Adam:** Just like your mother; Very thoughtful.

 **Susan:** How do you know my mother? I should at least have the right to know that.

 **Adam:** You are right, you should.

(Susan stares back at Adam as he goes quiet)

 **Susan:** Well...

 **Adam:** Susan, I truly want to tell you everything. I just can't.

 **Susan:** You are from the otherside too, aren't you?

 **Adam:** No, I was born here, in the OZ. I've lived my whole life here.

 **Susan:** You must have gone to the otherside at one time or another.

 **Adam:** Only once, when I found you.

 **Susan:** How can that be? My mother died over 7 years ago.

 **Adam:** I can't tell you anymore, not yet. I'm sorry, we just have to be careful with how much you take in, at once.

(Susan leaned her hand up against her forehead)

 **Susan:** I suppose I am getting a little light-headed.

 **Adam:** Your mind needs to rest. Come, just through here.

(Adam guided Susan between a couple of tall rocks and down a slope until they came to a cave opening)

 **Susan:** You live here, in a cave?

 **Adam:** For the time being.

(Susan stops just outside with Adam beside her)

 **Susan:** I don't want to go in there.

 **Adam:** I know you're afraid of being underground. And you have every right to be around Zero. But not me.

 **Susan:** What do you mean? What did Zero do to me?

 **Adam:** Susan, too many questions... Please, come. You will be safe.

 **Susan:** I wish I could argue with you.

(Susan started leaning back and Adam caught her by placing himself behind her)

 **Adam:** You seriously need to rest.

(Susan let Adam guild her into the cave where he lied her down somewhere)

 **Adam:** Rest here.

 **Susan:** Wyatt...

 **Adam:** He will be safe for now.

 **Susan:** I can't lose him. I don't know what...

(Susan closed her eyes)

 **Susan:**... I'd do without him.

(That was the last thing Susan said before losing consciousness) 

**Adam:** This is going to be harder than I thought.

(Suddenly Adam heard a noise outside the Cave and stood there listening)

 **Voice:** _God damn it!_

 **Nat:** The voice tried whispering then it all went quiet again. Adam slowly made his way over to the entrance of the cave and stood to the side, up against the wall, sliding a knife out of his pocket, taking off the protective cover. Suddenly a person's head appeared around the entrance and Adam took that moment to reach out and pull the person up against him and pressed the knife to their throat.

 **Voice:** Wait, Wait!

 **Adam:** Who are you? What do you want? Why did you follow us?

 **Voice:** Liam; I'm a friend of Susan's.

 **Adam:** Are you now?

 **Liam:** Yes. Please, put away the knife?

 **Adam:** Not a chance.

(Liam starts to look around)

 **Liam:** Where's Susan? She will tell you who I am.

 **Adam:** She can't right now. Tell me the names of the other people that travelled with you and Susan?

 **Liam:** Ben and Wyatt. Benji is a viewer and Wyatt Cain is a Tin Man.

(Adam moves his arm away and Liam ducks away from Adam facing him)

 **Adam:** You better be who you say you are.

 **Liam:** Yes, Yes, I am.

 **Adam:** You shouldn't have followed us. Is anyone else with you? The Viewer?

 **Liam:** No, I'm alone. I swear. Ben decided to follow Wyatt and I wanted to make sure Susan was alright.

 **Adam:** Susan is resting at the moment.

(Adam moves his other arm and quickly points behind Liam)

 **Liam:** Resting?

(Liam turns around to see Susan lying on a load of fur sleeping)

 **Liam:** What is wrong with her?

(Liam walks over to Susan)

 **Adam:** Susan will be fine; she just took in too much information at once.

(Liam looked at Adam with a confused look)

 **Liam:** What does that even mean?

 **Adam:** If you knew the real Susan, you would know that answer.

 **Liam:** Susan only lost part of her memory. Not her mind.

 **Adam:** I won't discuss this with you.

(Liam turns back to look down at Susan and continued to stare at her)

 **Adam:** It would be in Susan's best interest if you left now.

 **Liam:** You mean your best interest. I'm not going anywhere without Susan.

 **Adam:** Your funeral.

(Liam quickly moved his head back to stare at Adam with a worried look on his face)

**End of Scene Thirteen**

  


 


	14. Heart = Hope

**Nat:** As Susan came to there was only one thought on her mind as her dream slowly melted away.

**Susan: Wyatt!**

(Susan suddenly shot up into a sitting position)

**Susan: No... You can't leave me.**

(Susan slowly looked around her to find Liam rushing over to her)

 **Liam:** Susan, it's alright. You're safe... For now.

(Susan continues to look around her)

 **Susan:** Where's Wyatt? And Benji?

 **Liam:** Don't you remember what happened?

(Susan stares back at Liam)

 **Susan:** We were running through the realm of the unwanted.

(Liam nods his head)

 **Susan:** We lost sight of you and Benji... And then Zero caught up with Wyatt.

 **Liam:** Yes, do you remember anything from after then?

 **Susan:** Hmm, I was with another man walking through the forest.

 **Liam:** That's right. He's the one that brought...

 **Susan:** … He said he knew my mother, but how can he?

 **Liam:** Your mother?

 **Susan:** I lost my mother 7 years ago.

(Liam starts to look concern)

 **Liam:** I'm sorry, I didn't know that.

 **Susan:** And he said he had never been to the otherside before meeting me.

 **Liam:** Either, he first met you when you were younger or your mother has been here before.

 **Susan:** Well, I remember my life or most of it up till I first turned 17. And the second point... I think my mum would have said something, wouldn't she have done?

 **Liam:** Well, do you think you would tell everyone back home about your life here, so far?

(Susan shakes her head)

 **Susan:** I would be locked away and declared insane! They would properly even throw away the key.

 **Liam:** And I thought the OZ was bad.

(Susan's glazed moved off to the side)

 **Susan:** That must be the answer, then; my mother must have been here in the OZ, once upon a time.

 **Liam:** I wonder if she was here during the witch ruling or before when the OZ was once a peaceful place.

 **Susan:** Well, it must have been more than 7 years ago, at least.

 **Liam:** The witch first came into power over a decade ago. I was only a teenager myself.

 **Susan:** Yes, Wyatt told me. It must have during the witch ruling or I'm sure my mother would have told me of such a peaceful place.

(Liam sits beside Susan)

 **Liam:** You could be right.

(Susan starts to look around them)

 **Susan:** Where is Adam?

 **Liam:** He just said he had to be somewhere.

 **Susan:** And Benji?

 **Liam:** Ben took off after Wyatt. And I took off after you.

 **Susan:** I'm glad to have one friend here.

 **Liam:** So did Adam tell you anything else? About why he brought you here?

 **Susan:** Because I'm the one, I suppose. But, no Adam is being very secretive.

 **Liam:** Do you think we can trust him?

 **Susan:** I think so. We'll see.

 **Liam:** So how are we going to rescue Wyatt?

 **Susan:** I don't know, but I won't give up like Adam is asking me to.

 **Adam:** I'm not asking you to give up on anyone.

(Susan and Liam both turn to face Adam as he walks into the cave)

 **Susan:** So you will help us rescue Wyatt?

 **Adam:** That would be suicide.

 **Susan:** I won't abandon Wyatt, no matter how dangerous it is.

 **Adam:** Maybe you could help keep him alive for so long. But you must be careful...

(Susan jumps to her feet staring at back at Adam)

 **Susan:** No, I won't listen to this. Wyatt survived Zero's wrath the last time, am sure he can do it again.

 **Liam:** Wyatt seems to have nine lives.

 **Adam:** There must have been a reason for sparing him. Because if Zero wants you dead, he makes sure you are.

 **Susan:** I've heard that before.

 **Adam:** Wyatt will be safe for the time being.

 **Susan:** You don't have to help us. But I'm going to rescue him. Are you coming, Liam?

(Liam steps down and stands next to Susan)

 **Liam:** I don't think we can do this alone.

 **Susan:** We'll find a way when we get there.

 **Liam:** Do you know where Wyatt will be?

 **Susan:** I have a pretty good idea. Come on.

(Susan starts to walk towards Adam)

 **Adam:** Susan, listen to me. Don't do this.

 **Susan:** Are you going to let us leave?

 **Adam:** O.K. If you are so set on doing this, we need a plan first? No point charging in head first.

 **Susan:** So you will help?

 **Adam:** Have to keep you safe.

 **Susan:** So how are we going to do this?

 **Adam:** You need to sit down and think about what you know so far about Zero and his world.

 **Susan:** I can think on the way.

 **Adam:** You aren't ready for that kind of trip, yet.

 **Susan:** Yes I am. I feel fine.

 **Adam:** At least give it till morning.

(Susan looks past Adam to see it was getting very dull outside the cave)

 **Susan:** Only till first light.

 **Adam:** Deal, now sit back down, will you?

 **Susan:** Fine.

(Susan turns back around to face Liam)

 **Liam:** You sure sounded like Wyatt, just then.

(Susan smiles a little to herself as she nodded her head to Liam and made her way back to where she was resting earlier)

 **Adam:** I just can't believe you gave your heart away, like that.

(Susan turns back to face Adam)

 **Susan:** Have you never felt so close to someone that you would do anything for them?

(Adam glared back at Susan for a moment)

 **Adam:** Yes of course.

 **Susan:** Then you must know why I'm acting this way.

 **Adam:** Believe me, I do. But you must know your heart his your enemy. Especially, with Zero around.

 **Susan:** I know that all too well. But maybe heart is what can also destroy Zero.

 **Adam:** What are you thinking?

 **Susan:** You say your heart is your weakness. But maybe it could also be your saviour.

 **Adam:** Go on.

 **Susan:** Your heart is what causes all these emotions in us. But it also gives you hope. Hope is the key!

 **Liam:** I have no idea what you are trying to say.

(Susan turns to face Liam)

 **Susan:** When I first met you, you were scared and weak – a coward!

 **Liam:** I …

 **Susan:** … But now look at you; think of everything you have done since then, you have certainly broken out of your shell. Tell me why that is?

(Liam smiles at Susan)

 **Liam:** You! Watching you be the person you are as kind of inspired me, you could say.

 **Susan:** I gave you hope.

(Liam nodded his head and Susan turned back to Adam)

 **Susan:** Hope, leads others to follow.

 **Adam:** Your mother would be so proud of you.

 **Susan:** If more people had hope, Zero wouldn't be as powerful without fear for him to feed off.

 **Adam:** Are you sure your memories haven't come back?

 **Susan:** Have I said this before?

(Adam shakes his head)

 **Adam:** It's the first time I've heard you say anything like that.

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** What sort of person was I before? It sounds to me like I was working for Zero, not against him.

 **Adam:** Maybe, it was heart that you really needed after all.

 **Susan:** So my past-self closed off her heart completely. No wonder Zero got more powerful.

 **Adam:** And here I was thinking about how to get your memories back. When this might have been the best thing to happen to you. Maybe, you might be able to rescue this guy after all.

 **Susan:** And maybe, it will be the people of OZ that defeat Zero.

 **Liam:** With your leadership.

(Susan turns to face Liam)

 **Susan:** They just need encouragement.

(Susan turns back to face Adam who has a thoughtful and sad look on his face)

 **Susan:** Don't you agree.

 **Adam:** I can just picture your mother standing there saying the exact same thing when she was your age.

 **Susan:** So my mother has been here before?

(Adam slowly nods his head)

 **Susan:** I suppose there are some memories I'd like back. Everything you told me about my mother.

 **Adam:** I'm sure they will come to light at some point.

 **Liam:** How are we going to do what you suggested? Spread hope.

(Susan turns back to Liam)

 **Susan:** Same way you did; seeing is believing!

 **Adam:** You can't do that. They only know you as …

(Susan turns back to Adam)

 **Susan:** The old me, I know.

 **Liam:** So how? If not you.

 **Susan:** You!

(Susan smiles back at Liam)

 **Liam:** Me?

(Liam starts to look confused)

 **Susan:** I past hope onto you and now you must continue to pass that on. Show others what you have become.

 **Adam:** Maybe, you could too.

(Susan turns back to Adam with her own confusion look)

 **Adam:** This might be your way to show people you have changed.

 **Susan:** That won't be easy.

 **Adam:** You know the saying.

 **Susan:** Yes I know, saving the world is never easy. But I need to be careful, especially, to start with.

 **Liam:** Because of Zero.

 **Susan:** Exactly, best to keep him distracted as much as possible.

 **Liam:** If only Wyatt could hear you now.

(Susan turns to smile back at Liam)

 **Susan:** If anyone really needs hope, it's Wyatt.

**End of Scene Fourteen**

 


	15. Reunions

**Nat:** Meanwhile Wyatt was tied up to the back of a horse, back above ground. Zero appeared behind him.

 **Zero:** So...

(Wyatt slowly turned his head and glared back at Zero)

 **Zero:** Are you finally going to tell me where Susan is?

 **Wyatt:** I wish I knew.

(Wyatt looked off to the side to see Zero's lieutenant making his way over to them)

 **Zero:** She is with that viewer and pleasant, isn't she? Hiding from me.

(The Longcoat step up closer to them)

 **Zero:** We'll find her. Nothing gets past my men.

(Zero started to walk away and the Longcoat followed behind him)

 **Zero:** Well...

 **Longcoat 3:** She was kidnapped.

(Zero quickly turned around and brought his face up close to the Longcoat)

 **Zero:** Who else would try to take her, against her will?

 **Longcoat 3:** He seems to wear a hid to cover his identity.

(Zero stepped back as he looked off to the side)

 **Zero:** Mmm.

(Zero turns back to the Longcoat with a mean look on his face)

 **Zero:** I need you and a few other men to remain here.

 **Longcoat 3:** I'll find her if it's the last thing I do.

 **Zero:** I know you will. Do whatever it takes to find her.

(The Longcoat nodded his head as Zero placed a hand on his shoulder before walking away and making his way back over to Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** No luck.

(Wyatt grins back at Zero)

 **Wyatt:** Your men really are the best, aren't they?

 **Zero:** My lieutenant won't give up until he does.

(Suddenly they heard a lot of commotion coming from the entrance to the realm of the unwanted)

 **Longcoat 4: _Look who we found trying to sneak around_**.

(A few longcoats step out into the light with Benji between them)

 **Zero:** Well, well.

(Zero made his way over to them)

 **Zero:** One down, two to go.

(Zero stepped up in front of Benji)

 **Zero:** Care to tell me where the other two are?

(Benji remains silent as he stares back at Zero)

 **Zero:** No answer. Alright, I'll make a deal with you.

(Zero moved his face closer to Benji and started whispering)

 **Zero:** _You lead me in the direction Susan went and I'll let you go_.

(Zero moves his head back and speaks normally again)

 **Zero:** That seems like a fair deal, doesn't it? So, what do you say?

(Benji starts shaking his head)

 **Zero:** Oh, come on, even if you don't know where she is, I know you could easily find her again.

(Benji continues not to answer)

 **Zero:** Well, I'll just have to find away to force it out of you.

(Zero turns back to his other men)

 **Zero:** Tie him up. We are heading back to the City.

(The Longcoats drag Benji over to Wyatt and ties them both together before walking away)

**Wyatt:** _Are you alright?_

_(Wyatt whispers)_

**Benji:** _Benji unharmed. More concerned about Wyatt._

(Benji whispers back)

**Wyatt:** _Me, I'm super. Couldn't be better._

(Wyatt looks away from Benji)

**Benji:** _Wyatt not to worry, Liam will take of Susan._

(Wyatt turns back to Benji)

**Wyatt:** _You have seen Susan. Where is she?_

**Benji:** _Benji_ **_s_ ** _aw a man take her away. Liam followed after them._

**Wyatt:** _And you followed after me. How noble of you._

**Benji:** _Susan is strong, she'll survive._

(They were both suddenly pulled forward almost making Benji fall over until Wyatt caught him and they continued to be dragged behind the horse with only a little rope between them)

**Wyatt:** _You may be right about Susan. I just should be there beside her._

**Benji:** _You will be again soon._

**Wyatt:** _I don't know what scares me more; Susan with Zero or with a complete stranger?_

**Benji:** _Liam will find her._

**Wyatt:** _I should be finding her, not being dragged away from her. I promised her!_

**Benji:** _Susan will understand._

**Zero:** I hope you both are discussing who is going to tell me where Susan.

(Wyatt and Benji both look up to Zero staring back at them as continues to drag them along)

 **Zero:** You of all people, I thought would have handed her over be now, Cain. She killed your family! Stabbed your wife as your son watched. Then as Adora bleeds to death, taking her last breath, she saw Susan end Jeb's life as well.

(Wyatt stared back at Zero with a mean look on his face)

 **Wyatt:** You lie!

(Zero started laughing)

 **Zero:** What story did Susan tell you this time?

 **Wyatt:** The truth!

 **Zero:** Really? Oh, I still remember the words she said afterward. Now, let me get this straight 'Finally I've destroyed the only things left in my way of getting Wyatt all to myself'.

(Wyatt continued to glare back with a mean look on his face)

 **Zero:** No, answer. Fine then, it's your funeral. Or it will be... If Susan doesn't come begging for your life. Then again, it will still be your death, either way.

 **Wyatt:** You sure are one hell of a son of a bitch.

(Zero smiled back at Wyatt)

 **Zero:** That may be the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Wyatt.

 **Wyatt:** I hope Susan is already back on the otherside, away from you.

(Zero laughs even harder)

 **Zero:** You truly don't know Susan all that well, do you? She will never go back there. Her real family is here in the OZ, or what's left of them.

 **Wyatt:** You will never be her real family.

 **Zero:** I wasn't talking about me. Susan is from this world, she just wasn't born here. But both her parents were.

(Wyatt's face changes to a thoughtful look)

 **Zero:** And she is much older then you think.

(Wyatt let out a little laugh)

 **Wyatt:** Yeah right.

 **Zero:** Just like you. You should look a lot older too but that's what the iron suit does to you.

(Zero smiles back)

 **Zero:** That's right, you and Susan do have something in common. You have both spent some time in an iron suit. Just not in the same way.

(Wyatt looks confused)

 **Zero:** If you care for Susan, as you claim, you won't force those memories on her.

 **Wyatt:** What that supposed to mean? Afraid I'd learn some truth about you.

 **Zero:** I have nothing to hide. Let's just say Susan as always had mind-issues. Too much information at once could... Well, let's just say you don't want to find out.

(Wyatt looks deep in thought)

 **Zero:** And don't think I'm lying on that one. And you...

(Zero turns to Benji)

 **Zero:** Don't you go forcing those memories to the surface, either.

(Suddenly there is a noise up ahead of them making Zero turn around on his horse to see two of his Longcoats now lying on the ground as their horse are running away)

**Zero: What's is going on?**

(Both Longcoats turn to face Zero as they stood up unharmed with confusing looks on their faces)

**Zero: What happened?**

(They both shrug their shoulders looking around at the forest surrounding them)

 **Zero:** On guard men.

(Zero looks around at the forest too)

 **Zero:** We have company.

(Suddenly another Longcoat who was beside Zero fall of his horse and lied unconscious on the ground with a thin needle sticking out his neck)

**Zero: Resistance Fighters!**

(Suddenly a crowd of people came running towards them with different sorts of weapons)

 **Zero:** Shoot them. Shoot them all.

(Zero grabbed his gun and started firing towards the crowd)

 **Wyatt:** Looks like you are out-numbered.

(Zero dropped their rope and suddenly started rushing away pushing his horse through the crowd)

 **Wyatt:** He's getting away.

(Wyatt quickly tried to untie his hands)

 **Wyatt:** Get me out of these.

(Suddenly a horse goes flying past Wyatt's vision chasing after Zero as the commotion starts dying down around him)

 **Adora:** Hello, stranger!

(Wyatt stood there frozen before slowly turning around as Adora lowered her hood)

 **Wyatt:** Dora!

 **Adora:** You look well, very well, for a ghost.

 **Wyatt:** Could say the same to you.

 **Adora:** Callum was telling the truth.

 **Wyatt:** Callum!

(Wyatt quickly turned around on the spot to find the mysterious figure that chased after Zero coming towards them empty handed)

 **Adora:** We need him to escape.

(Wyatt glares back at Adora in confusion)

 **Adora:** For our plan to work.

 **Wyatt:** What plan?

 **Jeb:** That is no concern of yours, father.

(Wyatt quickly turns around to glare up at the person who had chased after Zero)

 **Wyatt:** Jeb, you're alive!

 **Jeb:** Yeah, no thanks to you.

 **Adora:** Jeb, lighten up. This is your father you are talking to.

  
  


 


	16. Not so happy Reunion...

**Nat:** Wyatt freed himself as he stared back at his son with a shocked look on his face.

 **Wyatt:** I saw your grave.

 **Jeb:** Well, sorry, to disappoint you, father.

 **Adora:** I thought you would have realised it was just a ploy, like the last time with my grave.

(Wyatt turned back to Adora with a smile grin on his face)

 **Wyatt:** Of course, how could I forget?

(Wyatt's face suddenly looked sad again)

 **Wyatt:** What about the other grave?

 **Adora:** Other grave?

(Adora looks confused)

 **Wyatt:** Yes, Our daughter.

(Adora starts to look sad and thoughtful)

 **Adora:** Oh, I forgot about that.

 **Wyatt:** Forgot!

(Adora smiles a little)

 **Adora:** It's not what you think... Callum made me write that letter the day he …

(Adora goes quiet and starts to look at the ground)

 **Wyatt:** He what?

(Wyatt gently placed his hand on Adora's shoulder)

 **Jeb:** Let's not bring up the past, again. He'll soon pay anyway.

(Wyatt turns his head slightly to face Jeb)

 **Wyatt:** What did Zero do?

 **Jeb:** You must have heard it from inside the Iron-Suit?

(Wyatt turns back to Adora rubbing his hand over her shoulder)

 **Wyatt:** Oh, then. Believe me, he will pay.

(Wyatt placed his hands each side of Adora's face and made her look up at him)

 **Adora:** Even if I had been pregnant, nothing would have survived that... I was lucky I did.

(Wyatt slowly nodded his head and lowered both his hands to Adora's shoulders)

 **Wyatt:** So Zero planned and staged that moment from before Susan arrived on our doorstep? Why I'm I not surprised?

 **Jeb:** I might not have been at the time but I can clearly see it now.

(Wyatt turned himself and faced Jeb sideways)

 **Wyatt:** See what?

 **Jeb:** You would see it too if you weren't so blinded by lust.

 **Adora:** Jeb, what have I told you?

 **Jeb:** You can back him up all you like, Mother.

(Jeb stepped up closer to Wyatt)

 **Jeb:** But your father, betrayed this family. And not just by lust...

(Wyatt looks sad as he moved away from Adora and gently placed his hand on Jeb's shoulder but he moved back out of reach)

 **Wyatt:** Son!

 **Jeb:** What have you got to say for yourself, father?

 **Wyatt:** Look, I know I have made a lot of mistakes...

(Wyatt turned his head to glare back at Adora)

 **Wyatt:** I haven't been a good husband.

(Wyatt turned back to Jeb again)

 **Wyatt:** But you are my son, Jeb. And I'd do anything to make things right between us again.

 **Jeb:** You think it's so simple...

(Suddenly another guy Jeb's age stepped up beside them)

 **Resistance Fighter:** All Longcoats are secured. Only a few injuries, nothing fatal.

(Jeb turns around to face him with a stunned look on his face)

 **Jeb:** Good to hear. Let Curtis know, to go ahead. And then let's get back to camp.

(The Resistance Fighter nodded his head and then walked away)

 **Wyatt:** Jeb...

(Jeb raised his open hand towards Wyatt)

 **Jeb:** Don't even say a word. I don't want to know what you think, father.

(Jeb stepped to the side of Wyatt and Looked over at Adora)

 **Jeb:** Let's get back to camp, Mother.

(Adora nodded her head as Jeb took one last mean look towards Wyatt before walking away)

 **Wyatt:** History sure is being repeated.

(Adora stepped up beside Wyatt)

 **Adora:** We all knew it properly would.

 **Wyatt:** Just didn't believe it was possible.

 **Adora:** You never did put much faith in fate. Why start now?

(Wyatt turns his head slightly to grin back at Adora)

 **Wyatt:** If I did... Jeb would never have been born.

 **Adora:** You're right there.

 **Wyatt:** I'm bloody glad I didn't.

 **Adora:** Me too.

(They both continued to watch Jeb as he got everyone organised)

 **Wyatt:** So Jeb. A leader? When did that happen?

 **Adora:** You missed a lot.

 **Wyatt:** At least not as long as last time.

 **Adora:** Thank god, for that. Or our son's revenge might have converted to you.

 **Wyatt:** Looks like I have my work cut out for me, again.

 **Adora:** Come.

(Adora started to walk away and Wyatt turned to face Benji)

 **Benji:** Benji glad family is well.

(Wyatt smiled back at Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Me too. Still, a lot of repair work to do.

(Benji slowly nodded his head)

 **Nat:** Sometime later Wyatt arrives at the Resistance Fighters Camp)

 **Jeb:** Just so you know, father. This isn't our only camp.

(Wyatt turned to Jeb)

 **Wyatt:** I do know that, Son. I've been part of the Resistance for years.

 **Jeb:** Not since you have been on Susan's side. Can't imagine the sort of secrets you have passed on to Zero.

(Wyatt stood right in front of Jeb blocking his path)

 **Wyatt:** I know how important the Resistance is Jeb...

 **Adora:** How could you possibly doubt your father?

(Adora steps up closer to them as Wyatt turns to face her)

 **Adora:** He has always been loyal, even before you were even born.

 **Jeb:** It's the first time he has been sleeping with the enemy, though.

(Wyatt turns his head to look at Jeb)

 **Wyatt:** Susan is no enemy. I know her past doesn't sound too good but she is now trying to make up for the person she might have, once been.

 **Jeb:** If that is so, where is Susan now?

 **Wyatt:** She was taken. I don't know by who, but I intend to find out.

 **Jeb:** You do that, father. We don't need your help, anyway.

(Jeb stormed past his parents and followed after the rest of the resistance)

 **Wyatt:** I know things don't look good for Susan.

(Wyatt turns to Adora completely)

 **Wyatt:** Not since she turned up at that cabin with Zero.

 **Adora:** I know that was staged. Susan was very sincere; I could see the hurt and fear in her eyes. Even when Susan tried to trick Callum into believing she was what he wanted her to be.

 **Wyatt:** Susan told me what happened. I was very hurt and angry – Properly more than I should have been.

 **Adora:** I can understand how you felt. I would have been the same if it had been you.

 **Wyatt:** I'm truly glad you're alive.

(Adora look doubtful)

 **Adora:** Really?

(Wyatt gently placed both his hands on each of Adora's shoulders)

 **Wyatt:** How can you even doubt that?

 **Adora:** Even after everything that has happened between you and Susan.

 **Wyatt:** I know it might be hard to understand, but despite how I feel about Susan. I still love you. You're my wife, the girl, whose father I had to convince, I was worthy of his daughter's love.

(Adora smiles)

 **Adora:** Despite how hard my father was, you still wouldn't give up on trying to court me.

 **Wyatt:** Courting you was one thing, but marrying you was still the best thing I ever did until you announced you were pregnant and Jeb came along.

 **Adora:** Then I came second best.

 **Wyatt:** Never!

(Adora's eyes started to water and Wyatt reaches up to wipe them away with his finger)

 **Adora:** I've missed you.

(Wyatt smiles back)

 **Wyatt:** Missed you too.

(Wyatt wraps his arms around Adora and they both hug)

 **Wyatt:** My Dora!

(Wyatt learns his head back and Adora reaches her hand up and placed it against his cheek)

 **Adora:** Will things ever be the same between us again?

 **Wyatt:** I'm not sure. But I won't give up on you or Jeb.

 **Adora:** I know.

**End of Scene Sixteen**

 


End file.
